Calming The Storm
by slytherensangel26
Summary: Prequel to Back To Action. This is the story of how Adam and Tyler became family. I have rated this story M for Mild Adult situations and brief drug references.
1. Prolog The Tide Begins To Rise

**Hey everyone. After much thought I have decided to write this little side piece. This is how Adam and Tlyer became father and son.**

**This story takes place toward the end of Power Rangers Zeo.**

**This is AU. **

**By now you should also know what I own and what i don't.**

**I know that this chapter is very dark and a little discusting but this is the worst as its going to get.**

* * *

The lights were out but anyone walking by the run down apartment could smell the tell-tale odor associated with drugs.

The young adults who lived there had long since passed out. Their addiction to Meth had been satisfied and their need for sex had been sated.

The young man had been the first to fall asleep. But the young woman lay in his arms wide awake. She knew they had made a mistake. He had deliberately been opposed to using any kind of protection and had said that it was her job, her responsibility to protect herself.

But she hadn't. She had been too drugged up to go acquire the pills. Stolen or bought. She had left herself vulnerable to disease and only God knew what else.

But as she looked at the man she shared her bed with. She smiled. He loved her. He had said that all night. Surely if anything happened he would be there for her. He had told her how much he loved her.

Her eye lids drooped as her body finally gave into the sleep it craved.

Many weeks passed and the drug use continued as well as the unprotected sex. But she was happy. They were happy.

Then, one morning it happened. She fell sick with the flu. She had thrown up many times until there was nothing left in her stomach. She felt so sick.

Then the light bulb went on. _Oh hell no. _She took the little money her boyfriend had given her and bought the test.

She waited scared to death on the side of the tub. The minutes seemed to drag on forever. Then when she was sure the test was ready she peered at the little window.

_Oh hell no._

The test was positive and she was pregnant. She didn't dare tell her boyfriend. Even though she was sure he loved her. She didn't want to worry him. She was sure he would worry.

So she didn't tell him.

The months went by. But she couldn't hide her growing belly and before long he found out. Then the impossible happened. He beat her up. He threw her out.

"Come back when that 'thing' is gone!" he told her.

She wept bitterly that night. She spent the time at her friends houses when she could and went from shelter to shelter.

Then it happened. She had fallen asleep in the back seat of an abandoned car. But it happened. Her stomach contracted. She knew what was happening.

The baby was coming. And God how it hurt. More pain than she had ever experienced in her life. But she kept at it. Kept pushing then with one more scream the baby was out.

She collapsed and rested for a few minutes. Then it hit her. The baby was out. She was free! Surely her boyfriend would take her back now!

But what to do with the baby. It was way to quiet. Maybe it was dead. She leaned forward. It was alive. She could see his chest moving. She looked at it.

But then she was thrown against the seat as pushed out the afterbirth.

"_Ewww! Gross! _

She smiled. She was finally free…but what to do now.

She took off the jacket she wore and wrapped the baby up the bloody mass that it was and walked into the streets.

She walked for a about a mile and saw that there was only one building with the lights on. She could see from the dragon design and the yin-yang symbols that it was a place for marital arts.

She warily walked up to the front steps and left the baby on the front steps.

She was about to ring the door bell when she saw movement. In her fear of discovery she ran away into the night.

She ran for a long while and she soon found herself at her old apartment. She knocked on the door. But nothing happened. Instead she heard two people in the midst of sex. All of that moaning and screaming and what she knew was the banging of a head board against a wall punctured her delusions.

And broke her heart. She walked away a broken woman.

He lied to me. He never loved me. I was just a fix. A whore. God I am so stupid. She thought nothing of crossing a street.

Then…she suddenly heard a screech of brakes. Then she looked up in time to see a pair of headlights. And then she knew no more. By the time the paramedics got to the scene of the accident, she was already dead.

She was a nobody. A sad statistic. Just one more gutter rat. She died alone and unwanted. And broken…

* * *

Back at the dojo.

"Holy Crap." Adam stared down at the bundle he had almost stepped on. The _moving_ bundle.

"What the hell." he muttered to himself. He pulled back the dirty jacket and almost wretched.

"Oh. My. God."

Adam bent down closer to inspect what he now knew was a little baby.

"Guys, get over here. Bring something sharp. And hurry!"

"Jason and Tommy hurried over. "What's wrong?" asked the man in red.

Adam ignored the question. His mind seemed to spring into action.

He barely registered their collective gasps. He had been through enough health classes to know what he was looking at. And now, he knew what he needed to do. Without a second thought he gathered the little human and brought it into the warm dojo.

He took the knife Tommy had given him and began to cut. "That's the umbilical cord. I need to cut it. This little guy's just shivering. Tommy, I need to get this baby warmed up. Who ever left this little guy on our doorstep didn't even bother to clean it up."

Jason took the initiative and hurried to the locker room and Tommy knowing what else was needed rushed to find a few thick towels. As soon as the cord was cut, Adam rushed to the locker room where Jason had run a sink full of warm water. He stood to the side and handed his fellow ranger a wash cloth.

Adam barely registered the others watching him as he worked. He gently sponged the dried blood away. The whole time the baby's eyes were open. And he seemed to gaze into the older mans eyes. Adam was talking to him now.

"It's okay little guy. You're gonna be just fine. I'll get you warmed up. Then we'll take you to the hospital."

Jason shot and amused glance at the red ranger as they listened to their green ranger pal coo to the little baby.

But that didn't last long.

"Okay, guys. That's about the best I can do. Tommy you got the towels?"

"Yeah man." Tommy said as he handed them over.

"There we go. Little guy." Adam said softly as he gently wrapped the baby in a towel making sure that the head was covered.

"We need to get to the ER. Can one of you give me a lift?"

"Jason, you can go ahead. I'll clean up here."

"You sure bro?"

"Yeah. That baby is more important. I'll call the hospital and let them know you're coming."

Not another word was spoken as Adam and Jason rushed out the door.

Tommy walked to the front desk and picked up the phone and called Angel Grove Memorial Hospital.

* * *

**There's the first chapter. I hope that i didn't gross you guys out. I didn't really bother to give the young girl in the story a name.**

**Let me know what you think! And please, no flames!**


	2. Bright Futures

**Hey everone! Here is the second chapter. I hope everyone is enjoying this story!**

Adam walked in the door to the emergency room. To his relief, an ER nurse was there to meet them. "Are you Adam Park?" Adam nodded.

"Yes sir" Adam said holding the baby closer to him

"I'm nurse Cooper. Come with me."

Adam followed the nurse to an examination room.

"So, what's the story?" he asked as Adam placed the baby on the hospital bed.

"I found him on the doorstep of my friend's dojo. When I found him he was still attached to the afterbirth. I cut the cord and cleaned him up the best I could."

The nurse looked up at him. "You did a good job. Did you ever see who left him?"

"No. I didn't see anyone." Adam looked down at the baby who was now asleep. "Is he gonna be okay?"

The nurse smiled at him. He was a male in mid 30's with blonde hair.

"He will be. Thanks to you. Your actions saved his life. Have you ever thought of going into pediatrics?"

Adam chuckled. "Nah. I have been busy training in the dojo. And I'm still in high school."

"You'd make one hell of a nurse. Nurse Cooper covered the baby back up in the towel. Then called over an orderly. I need some one from the nursery here STAT."

The doctor turned back to Adam. "This little guy needs a name. You saved his life. Why don't you name him?"

"Really?"

The man nodded. "You're the closest he's got to a dad."

Adam nodded. _That made sense. _He thought long and hard. Then he got it.

"Tyler Lee Park."

The nurse nodded. "That'll do." The pediatrics' head nurse. An older lady in her mid 50's with dark skin and graying hair had just walked in pulling a small bed in behind her.

"Hey, Darlen', My name is Dr. Penny. What have we got here?"

"My friends I found him at the door to our dojo."

"I see. Well would you like to accompany me to the nursery?"

"Um sure. I can do that. Um my friend Jason in still out in the waiting room."

"I tell him what's going on. You go ahead."

Adam nodded his thanks and followed the older nurse to the elevator. As he did his mind was in turmoil.

He'd connected with the baby. Their eyes had met for a brief moment. He really wished he could adopt him. But unfortunately, he had his duties as the green Zeo ranger. And he inwardly cringed when he thought of what could happen if King Mondo got a hold of him.

They had reached the nursery room on the third floor. And he followed Dr. Penny into the room.

He watched as Dr. Penny began running a diagnostic on baby Tyler.

"I am just curious, how did you know what to do?" she asked taking the baby's temperature.

Adam shrugged. "I remembered seeing a video in my biology class once."

"Glad to know some of you young people still learn things in school."

The green ranger grinned. "Not all of us fall asleep."

'Thank God…Oh my Lord." the aging nurse frowned as she weighed the baby.

"What is it?" he asked with concern in his voice.

The head of the nursery was silent for a moment. "This little guy is way under weight. He's only 3lbs and 9 oz. You said you found him on your doorstep."

"Yes ma'am. I never saw who left him."

The nurse frowned. "I need to run some tests to know for sure. But my instincts tell me this may be a drug baby."

Adam nodded solemnly. He'd heard of them before. Though he'd always heard this referred to as _crack babies_.

Dr. Penny kept measuring baby Tyler. "If he is, his troubles just began."

She smiled at him. "Thank the Lord in Heaven that you were there tonight. He'll at least have a chance at life."

"Would you like to wash your hands and help me here?"

Adam shrugged and scrubbed his hands anyway.

She smiled at him. "You know, you would make a fine nurse."

Adam laughed.

"I'm serious!" she said as she began to write on Tyler's chart. "We have a need for nurses. Especially pediatric nurses."

She paused as she glanced at the chart. "I see that he already has a name…Tyler Lee Park."

Nurse Cooper let me name him. "I gave him my last name. He didn't have a father to name him."

The older woman smiled at him. "You sure you don't want to adopt him?"

Adam shrugged as he help the nurse with Tyler's foot print. "Nah, I'm still in High School. He needs a good strong foundation with good parents."

_Not to mention that I am a power ranger_. He added silently to himself.

The nurse smiled to him. "You know…if you wanted to become a nurse, I could give you a referral to medical school. What you did here tonight gives you great credentials."

Adam couldn't argue with that piece of logic.

"Ok. I'll give it a shot. I graduate this June."

"Wonderful! Baby Tyler is all set up. We just need to set up an IV. I doubt his mother bothered to feed him anything."

Adam watched in interest as she inserted a tiny IV into his hand.

_Poor kid. He's had a rough first two hours._

Without even thinking he gently caressed the infants head. The dark patch of curly hair was so soft. He really was a beautiful child. Adam continued to gently caressing baby Tyler's cheek. His skin was so soft.

Adam looked up at the nurse who was smiling watching their interaction. You know, we could use a few volunteers here. If you have time. Tyler could use some company."

Adam looked down at the tiny infant.

_Could he chance it? What if Zordon called him to action?_

Adam didn't know. He looked back at the nurse.

"And it would look good on your referral."

Adam looked back at the child. "What will happen to him once he leaves the hospital?"

"He will go into the state's foster system. Hopefully he will be adopted into a good family."

"I hope so. He deserves a better life." Adam was quiet for a bit.

"Okay. I would like that." He looked at his watch. It was late. He knew that one of the guys would be waiting for him to get back.

"I better leave. Jason or one of the guys will be waiting for me. "I'll come back tomorrow."

Adam smiled back at the tiny baby. "Hang in there Tyler."

Then he left.

Sure enough, Jason and Tommy were waiting for him.

"So, how is he?" asked Tommy.

"Tyler will be fine."

"You named him?" asked Jason.

Adam yawned

"Yes."

Jason opened the door for his teammate.

"His name is Tyler Lee Park."

* * *

The next day

"So, let me get this straight." said Rocky as the two buddies met at the youth center.

"You saved a baby. Gave him your last name and now you are suddenly going into the medical field."

Adam took a sip of his smoothie and nodded. "Yes. Look he's practically an orphan, he has no father and no mother. The least I could do is give him my last name."

Adam took another sip of his drink. "Besides I doubt he will ever even know who I am. Some family will come and adopt him and he will have a nice life."

"Dr. Penny persuaded me that they could use more volunteers." Adam shrugged. "Maybe I can save more children."

Rocky shook his head. "Do you ever stop being a hero?"

Adam shrugged. "I did what I had to do."

Just then Adam's beeper went off. Like clockwork the two of them found a secluded spot.

"Adam here."

"Tommy and Jason are being attacked by cogs in the park and need your help."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Do those guys _ever_ take a day off?" He looked at rocky. "We're on our way." Then the two of them disappeared.

Several day's passed by and Tyler grew stronger. When Tanya heard about the baby Adam had saved she insisted in accompanying Adam to the hospital. And before long she grew to love the baby as much as Adam did.

The hardest day Adam ever experienced came soon when Tyler was taken from the hospital by the state foster program. The only bright spot is that Tanya was there with him. She spent many hours by his side comforting him.

Unfortunately, the next day, a whole new adventure came to them in the form a very feminine space pirate known as Divatox.

By the time they returned Tyler had been lost in the system. And it didn't take long for Adam to all but forget the baby. He could never forget that little bundle he had given his name to. Baby Tyler was always on his mind.

Adam continued to volunteer at the hospital and after giving his powers to the new black turbo ranger Carlos, He went to med school with the help and mentoring of Dr. Penny. And soon became the favorite nurse of the pediatrics ward.

But he never forgot the baby and it would be six years till their paths would cross again.

And Adam never saw it coming.

**So the chapter comes to an end. Please review!**

**Just a minor note- i don't know if this sort of thing would happen in a real pediatrics ward. put for this story it does.**


	3. 6 Years Later

**Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read this story! I am sorry it has taken so long for this chapter.**

**I do not own PR.**

**Read On!**

It was lunch time at the Little Angels Elementery School. Tyler Park was almost to the front of the line. His little mouth watered as he inhaled the smell of the Macaroni and Cheese that he knew was being served.

_Just a little farther._

Then out of nowhere a hand roughly pushed him out of the line.

Tyler fell with a thump. He lay still for a minute and then rolled over onto his back. He glared at the bully that was standing in line…in his place.

Tyler growled and got up. "What was _that _for? I was standing there!"

The boy grinned. "Not anymore shrimp." he pointed to the back of the line. "Better hurry before someone gets in line before you."

Tyler glared. "Jerk!" he knew the rules about violence at the school. He was trying his hardest to be good. He really was. So he just walked to the back of the line. Tyler was a small for a 6 year old and really skinny too. He had been an orphan all his life. He could never remember a day when that didn't pick on him. Jared had picked on him since the first day of preschool.

His stomach growled again.

Tyler wasn't a bad kid. He was a lonely little boy. He didn't ever fight. His only dream was that a nice mom and dad would come by and adopt him. But for some reason…nobody wanted him. He saw nice people come by every day. And everyday he would get up and comb his black hair and brush his teeth just like he'd been shown to do by the nice dentist that came by at least 4 times a year to check him for cavities.

Every morning he checked himself in the mirror and wondered why people didn't want to adopt him. He didn't look that bad. Sure his hair was a little shaggy but he knew that lots of people like kids with black hair and brown eyes.

_Is it because I can't see over the counter? Is it because I am slower than the other kids. What's wrong with me?_

_Maybe it's because I am too skinny. _He wondered as he stood in line. He knew that his jeans never fit him since he constantly had to wear a belt so his pants didn't fall off and the T-Shirts he wore never seemed to fit right either.

Tyler's thoughts shifted as he finally reached the front of the line. He smiled at the nice lunch lady and watched in hungry anticipation as the macaroni was spooned on to his tray. His mouth started to water again.

He moved along the line and soon came to the carts with the milk. His mouth watered even more as he reached for the his drink. After giving the lady his ticket, he picked up his tray and began walking to his table.

Only to be tripped. He never saw the foot sticking out from the table. He went instantly fell and the next thing he knew his face was covered in macaroni. He fought the urge to cry and instead looked up to see the same bully standing over him. He picked up the chocolate milk from the tray and drank half of it. Then the other came splattering down on his head.

Instantly, he saw red. He felt himself getting angry and adrenaline suddenly surged through his veins. He'd had enough. He pushed himself to his feet and charged the bully. Tyler charged and hit the boy in the stomach sending the both of them crashing to the floor.

Then a fight ensued. When the cafeteria monitor saw them and blew her whistle they were pulling hair and rolling all over the place. The lady pulled the whistle again and this time both boys stopped wrestling on the floor.

"He started it!"

* * *

_Nurse Park! Please report to the children's ward!_

Adam Park RN, looked up from the martial arts magazine he had been reading and looked at the speaker on the wall. It seemed lunch hour was over.

He closed the magazine and stood up. After visiting his locker he headed to the children's ward. He smiled as he opened the door to the colorful room. "Hi Nurse Park!" said a young girl with curly blonde hair and blue eyes as he entered.

"Hey Kaleen." how are you doing today?"

"Mom says I have to get my check up today." The girl scrunched up her nose. "Does that mean I have to get shots?"

Adam laughed. "Only if you have been eating yucky creepy crawlies…have you?"

The girl gave him a disgusted look. "Eww! Gross!"

Adam laughed and walked on to the front desk. "You called?"

"Dr. Grayson is waiting for you." replied the petite receptionist.

Dr. Grayson was the head of the nursing department. And Adam's Boss.

He waited to be buzzed in and was ushered into the office.

"Good Afternoon Nurse Park." said Dr. Grayson. "I called you here because I received a notice from the Angel Grove Children's shelter. Nurse Mulligan is going on maternity leave and we need some one to take over her spot as the shelter's nurse."

"Dr. Penny from the nursery recommended you personally and I noticed that you seem to have a special connection to the children we take care of here."

Adam nodded. He did seem to have a lot of little fans in this office.

"…these children come from broken homes and some had no parents at all."

Adam mentally slapped himself as he realized he had zoned off. When he caught the last part he was reminded of the little child he had rescued all those years ago.

"They could use your brand of TLC. It would make their existence easier to bear. Aside from all that, it is a state paid job. And it pays a lot more than we do."

Dr. Grayson looked at him. "Is this something you would like to do?"

Adam looked at his boss. "I'll do it."

"Wonderful. You can report there first thing Monday morning."

* * *

The two boys glared at each other. Both of them sported injuries. Tyler had a split lip and The bully Jared had a black eye. That along the bruises that came with fighting.

The door opened just then and people Tyler guessed where Jared's parents came in, they were arguing with each other. "I don't care what you think. Our boy would never do a thing like that."

"Margaret, I don't think our son is as innocent as you think he is."

Tyler froze. The lady was looking at him. And she didn't look happy. Tyler gulped. Now she was glaring at him.

At the same moment. Miss Campbell walked over to him. The dark skinned woman was the nicest lady at the shelter.

"What happened Tyler?"

"He beat up my son!" said the pissed off lady. "You really should keep that bully of a boy at the shelter were whelps like him belong."

Miss Campbell faced the woman head on. "Who the hell do you think you are! And do you really think that your son is so innocent! How do you know that he didn't start the fight?"

"Because I raised him right. He wouldn't hurt a fly. Come on honey." the lady said to Jared. "Let's take you home…how about some ice cream from Dairy Queen?"

Jared grinned evilly at him. "Sure mom. I really missed you. Let's go!"

Miss Campbell glared at them and when they were gone she knelt in front of him. "It's not like you to fight. Why don't you tell me what happened?"

Tyler was still smarting from the barb Jared had thrown at him.

"Jared's always picking on me. He pushed me out of line and then tripped me, then he took my chocolate milk and dumped it on me."

Angry tears started to form in his eyes. 'Why did that lady call me a whelp?"

Miss Campbell suppressed a frown. "Because she's evil. Don't let that get to you. You are a wonderful little boy and you are very smart. Now, how about we go back to the shelter."

Tyler nodded, brushed away his tears and allowed Miss Aisha to lead him out to the car.

* * *

Adam walked into Dr. Penny's office.

"Oh, Hi Adam. What you brings you here?" asked the older woman.

"I just came from Dr. Grayson's office. He offered me a job at the shelter. And he told me you recommended me."

"Of course I did dear. You are just what those kids need."

"Thanks for that."

The nurse waved the comment away. "Your welcome dear." now how about you help me with these little angels."

Adam felt like he was back that night he had saved the baby. He scrubbed his hands and helped his mentor for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

Tyler bent over the sink as Miss Campbell washed his hair. He liked how gentle she was. She was always that way with him. She was even nicer than the nurse.

"There now,' she said as she wrapped a towel around his head. "Doesn't that feel better?"

"Yeah." Tyler smiled at her. "Thanks."

"Now, let's go get you out of those clothes. Dinner will be served in a few hours."

* * *

Adam walked into the bachelor pad he shared with his best friend Rocky.

As he took off his shoes and sat in his recliner. His thoughts shifted to his 'son,' the boy he had given his name to. He wondered where he was now.

Adam was sure the baby had already been adopted. Who wouldn't want a baby. No matter that he had been a drug baby. The little baby was among the cutest he had ever seen.

* * *

Tyler lay in his bed. His stomach was full but his heart was hurting. Now matter what Miss. Campbell said to him the lady's words echoed through his mind.

"_You really should keep that bully of a boy at the shelter were whelps like him belong."_

_Was he really a whelp? Was that why nobody wanted him? Because he was smaller than the rest of the boys?_

A tear escaped his eyes as they fell closed. That was the last thought in his had as he fell asleep.

**Please Read and Review! And no flames please!**

**Please remember this story is AU. I have no idea how the state government works as far as nurses working for the state children's shelters.**


	4. Coincidence or Destiny?

**Thanks to all my faithful readers who are choosing to keep up with this story**

**You know what is mine and what isn't.**

**Please R&R and no flames!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tyler ached the next morning as he got up for yet another miserable day at school. He hated going…he really hated it.

But he knew he had no choice…he didn't want to get his only ally Ms. Campbell. So as he did everyday he got up and began to change his clothes.

As he pulled on his shirt he grimaced at the little purple bruise he had on his midsection…yet one more little souvenir of the fight he had gotten into.

He'd known for a while now that he was not like other kids…he always bruised easier than every one else…he was skinny, he got sick easily. Was that the reason no one wanted him?

Tyler's chest tightened as once again the dark thoughts crept into his head. And he wanted to cry…but big boys didn't cry…did they.

_Not that I am a big boy…I'm not big…I'm a tiny shrimp._

Tyler scowled at his bruise again…it hurt…he was hurting all over again. He looked at his cut lip…_who would want a skinny little boy with a split lip that bruised easily?_

_No one! _he told himself savagely. _This was it. He would never find parents…who would want him anyway!_

A single tear rolled down his face…and he wiped it away hastily as he finished getting ready for school.

* * *

Miss Aisha Campbell. Sat at her desk…going through her files. There was so much to do.

With the new nurse coming to replace Nurse Mulligan the next week she needed to get things ready…and then there was the new couple coming in later today to finalize their adoption papers…there was no rest for the poor…-"

She heard a gasp and a thud from the other room…and then someone was calling for help.

Aisha raced into the other room and saw the poor nurse on the floor…

Adam had just walked into the front door of the Angel Grove Children's shelter…he had decided that since he had the day off he would go take a look around at what would soon become his new office…and to visit with the nurse he would be replacing.

He had just turned the corner when he heard someone screaming in pain. Just hearing that he raced towards the sound of the disturbance..

When he entered the room he saw the woman he knew instantly that he would be replacing on the floor…and in labor. And another woman crouching next to her.

Immediately his nurse's instinct sprang into action…and he began to take control of the situation.

* * *

Tyler sat in the back of the bus scowling as he saw the newest bruise on his arm…yet another souvenir of his pointless existence. All he had wanted to do was sit down in the seat but he had been roughly thrown onto the floor of the bus…

He had been full of rage and had retaliated…getting into yet another fight…and yet again getting another bruise.

Tyler rammed his fists into the seat… why couldn't they just leave him alone?

That little incident on the bus caused him to be sent immediately to the principles office and had received a detention…

_Why was it him that always got into trouble…were these people blind or something?_

"You're doing great Ma'am. "Adam was saying as he knelt at the nurses feet…watching carefully as he saw the baby's head crowning. He thanked whomever was in control of fate that this baby was in a good position…and would not be breeching.

He looked up at his long time friend Aisha who was taking care of his unexpected patient. "You're doing great Megan." she was saying. Just keep at it and remember your breathing exercises.

Adam was watching them out of his peripheral vision as another contraction hit the nurse. "When you feel the pressure bear down and push." He said calmly.

Wonderful, the head's out. Just a little longer.

Just then the paramedics arrived.

Thankfully the medics knew what they were doing and didn't bother to move adam and instead got out their equipment…ready for the moment the baby was out.

A few more pushes later…the sound of the baby's cry filled the nurses office.

Adam was in his element and with practiced hands he cut the cord and handed the baby over to the nearest medic and stepped away so that the others could take over.

As he did the reality of what had just happened hit him. He looked down at his shirt…that was blood stained. He grimaced…he really liked that shirt…a soft black woolen crew neck shirt. _Damn._

"Adam? You're the new nurse?" Aisha said as she approached her long time friend.

"Yeah…and I didn't know you worked here?"

"Yep. I'm in charge of the adoptions and pretty much everything else."

"So, we're gonna be working together…how how does this happen…we always seem to be knee deep in something…together…I half expect Rocky to come charging in at any second…telling us that another monster is attacking…"

Adam was cut off as her cell phone went off. She looked at it and closed her eyes exhaling slowly. "It's the school. Hang on a second."

Aisha walked back to her office as she answered the phone.

"Hello, Aisha Campbell speaking."

Adam walked to the office and stood in the door way listening in.

"Yes ma'am…" Aisha sighed… "have you ever considered that maybe it wasn't his fault this time…of course…I see." another exhale."

Okay…I'll be there to pick him up after detention. Thank you…have a nice day."

Aisha hung up the phone and sat back in her chair. She suddenly felt like banging her head against her desk.

"Aisha, is everything okay?"

His friend opened her eyes to regard him.

That was the elementary school again. Apparently one of the kids got into a fight on the bus this morning." Aisha closed her eyes cursing softly. "Why is it always they blame the orphans…I wonder if it ever occurred to them that it might be the other kid's fault. Just because they have no parents doesn't mean that they will always be the trouble makers."

Adam was concerned. "What happened?"

"Tyler…one of the kids here got into a fight on the bus…he's been given a detention…just like yesterday he got into a fight…and just like yesterday…I've been called to pick him up after the detention."

Adam totally missed the name…there had to be plenty of Tylers…it was a pretty common name.

And now with the nurse having her baby…I guess you will be starting a little early…will that be okay?"

Adam smiled. "Yeah. I just need to call Rocky in and see if he can bring me my uniform. And then I get to move into my office a bit early. He doesn't have to be at the dojo till a bit later…Tommy and Jason are teaching the early classes this week."

Aisha laughed…you think we can talk him into bringing in some lunch today?"

"Has Rocky ever needed encouragement in the food department?"

Aisha laughed. "Nope…you better give him a call."

* * *

Tyler angrily walked to the classroom and sat down after putting his book bag in the cubby hole.

Why did the bullies have to pick on him…surely there were a bunch of other losers for them to bother. It did seem that he had a big red target painted on his forehead advertising that he was an easy target…maybe the bullies had a internal sensor that told them who was the easiest target to pick on.

At lunch time Tyler made sure to stay clear of Jared and his goons. Just to make sure he wouldn't be tripped again he walked around the parameter of the cafeteria and sat down at the table that was almost always empty. Surely no one would bother him there.

And amazingly he was left alone.

Till recess of course. Though he kept to himself…trouble once again made a bee line for him.

He was playing his game boy that had been given to him by the nice marine guys from Toys For Tots. It was a bit out of date but to him it was his most treasured possession.

Till it was roughly grabbed out of his hands. Tyler looked up at the sudden intrusion.

"Nice game boy…I think I'll keep this."

Tyler didn't bother to even fight this time and instead looked at his shoes.

His heart broke as they walked away laughing at him. He wanted to go after him…but he didn't want to make more trouble for Ms. Campbell. He considered telling the playground monitor…but he knew the rules…if they didn't see it…it didn't happen.

So he just walked back into the school and waited by the door to the class room and waited for recess to end.

* * *

_It's just like old times again._ Rocky mused as he arrived an hour later with food from Arby's and Adam uniform. Adam now sat at the desk with his batman themed scrubs.

As his friends ate he began going through the files…as he looked through them he listened to Aisha talk about the kids at the orphanage.

He was in the P's now and he stopped short as his fingers grazed the file that was marked. Park, Tyler Lee. He froze.

Taking a deep breathe he pulled it out and walked to his new desk. Aisha stopped talking as he opened the file.

Adam's mind was racing as he read the information.

It read:

**Tyler Lee Park**

**Born November 15, 1996**

**Brought in December 20, 1997**

**Hight 4' 10''**

**Weight 50lbs.**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Brwn**

**Special needs: Depression prone, Gets sick easily, despite best efforts he is seriously underweight. Some times unable to sleep. Nutriant deficient…**

The list went on and on.

What struck adam the most was the fact that the boy had never been adopted.

"Adam…you've barely eaten. Is everything okay?" asked Rocky in a concerned voice.

Adam looked up. "Yeah, I am just looking through this file…"

Aisha eyed the name. "Tyler Park." she was momentarily quiet. "That's the boy I was talking about this morning. One of the neediest kids here."

"Tyler. That's the baby I rescued that night at the dojo…I gave him my name. I thought he would have been adopted by now."

Aisha eyed him. "Are you sure?"

Adam pulled out his wallet. "Never been more sure." he took out the picture of a tiny infant. He had taken the picture a few nights before Divatox had struck.

Aisha eyed him with a surprised look. "This is one hell of a coincidence. I'm supposed to pick him up after school today."

"Coincidence or Destiny." Rocky mused.

Adam was speechless.

"Tyler's a sweet boy." Aisha was saying. "Once people find out about his medical record they pass right over him…"

Adam zoned out again.

_"Coincidence or destiny"_ Rocky had said.

Adam didn't know what to think…he would see the boy today for sure. If the boy had been in a fight he wanted to check him over…suddenly Adam felt his chest constrict with sympathy for the kid…and it might as well have been his son.

Adam wasn't sure what he was feeling.

A since of responsibility and maybe even a need to take care of the boy…as best he could.

Today would definitely be a new experience for him.

* * *

Tyler sat in the desk. He hated being kept like this. Second grade sucked.

He looked at the teacher who sat at her desk and flipped through a magazine. He gazed at the clock on the wall…the room was so quiet that he could hear the distinct tick of the clock.

It seemed as though the hour would never end.

But it did eventually. The minute detention was over he was taken to the principle's office where Ms. Campbell was in a discussion with Mr. Reynolds.

He was told to sit down and wait for the meeting to end. He could just barely make out a raised voice.

"…how do you….Tyler…..boy…"

The minutes ticked by and finally the door opened and his 'guardian' walked out and knelt gently before him.

"are you ready to go Tyler?"

"I'm sorry Miss Campbell. I didn't mean to get into a fight…honest."

The African American woman grimaced. "So am I. You've being suspended for the next week. Lets go back to the shelter."

* * *

**That's all for this chapter!**

**I hope you all like it! **

**I know the time line's a bit messed up but please work with me okay?**

**Next Up...Tyler and Adam meet for the first time in years...**

**See you next chapter!**


	5. After All These Years

**Here's the next chapter! **

**Reviews are welcomed and flames are frowned on.**

**You all know what is mine and what isn't.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

Aisha Campbell got into the driver's seat and leaned her head against the steering wheel. That meeting had not gone well at all. Anger was burning through her veins and she resisted the impulse to bang her head against the wheel…but the last thing she wanted was to show anger in front of her young charge.

Not to mention the boy was way too sensitive as it was.

"Are you okay Ms. Campbell?" the boy asked timidly.

Aisha took a deep breath before raising her eyes to look at him from the rearview mirror.

"Yes sweetheart. I'm fine. Lets get out of here."

The former yellow ranger took one more second to calm herself down and then inserted the key and started her car which was a yellow convertible with white leather interior.

She looked at the boy again…he shoulders were slumped and he was looking at his shoe laces. She grimaced as she pulled the car out of the parking lot and pulled out into the main street.

Aisha took another look at the back seat as she came to a stoplight. Tyler really did look depressed. Her heart clenched. A boy his age should be having fun…then she made a decision. She pushed a button on her consol and the boy looked up as the roof suddenly folded back.

Tyler watched in surprise as the roof folded back and then his surprise turned into astonishment as Ms. Campbell took her hair out of it's clip and let it cascade down her back. She really did have pretty hair.

Aisha grinned and turned on the radio station…it was a rock station. And then she turned the volume up higher.

Despite his grumpy mood Tyler couldn't help but grin. This was a whole new side of his guardian angel. The one woman who was willing to stand up for him…was now taking off her blazer to reveal a yellow tank top.

The red light changed to green and the car started off again.

As they drove off another car…a jeep turned up behind them. Tommy and Jason broke into smiles as the yellow convertible that contained their friend and team mate drove off.

"Rocky would have loved to see this." Jason said laughing. "Yeah. Wonder what has her in this happy mood." Tommy added. The former red ranger then hurried to pull up right next to her as they came to the next stop light.

"Hey Girl! What's up with you today?" Tommy called to his friend.

Aisha saw them and turned down the music and turned to them. "Oh! Hey guys. I'm just letting off some steam. We're going to get a bite to eat before heading back home." she said indicating the boy in the back seat. "Care to join us?"

Tommy looked at Jason questioningly. Aisha was in a mood at the moment…and it intrigued the both of them.

"Sure. Lead the way."

Aisha flashed them a smile and turned the music back up as the light changed again.

Minutes later they ended up at the local Pizza Hut. As they walked in to the restaurant Tyler watched as the two tall men gave Ms. Campbell a hug. They sure looked like tough guys…and that scared him a little bit. So, once again he withdrew inside himself as they were led to a table and seated.

Tommy and Jason gazed at the boy. He seemed so small and scared. They gave a questioning look at their former team mate. "This is Tyler Park. We had a bad day today. I am getting ready to take him back to the shelter. Adam is waiting to examine him. But I didn't think he would mind if we stopped to get a bite."

Tyler could feel the tough guys eyes on him and shrunk even further into himself. He kept his eyes on the table.

"Hi Tyler." said the man wearing the black shirt. "I'm Jason. What happened today?"

Tyler warily looked up at the man who was looking at him with concern. "I got into a fight on the bus." Then he lowered his eyes again.

Jason looked at Aisha.

He's been suspended from school for a week. And then I got into an argument with the principle. Mr. Reynolds. It was like talking to a brick wall. He's even worse then Mr. Caplan."

Aisha frowned. "I don't know what the guy's problem is. All these idiots at the school seem to have some huge vendetta against him. I've worked at the shelter for two and a half years. I have never had to discipline Tyler for getting into the fight. What ever is going on there has nothing to do with him."

Tommy eyed the boy. He really didn't look like he had the attitude to start of fight. If anything he looked like the type that would be targeted. He looked so scrawny in his clothes that looked like they swamped him.

Ms. Campbell was calling his name again and he lifted his eyes to look up at her. She was smiling at him. "You don't have to be afraid. These guys are my friends. They don't bite."

Tyler look at them again. They certainly did look intimidating. But he had never known Miss Campbell to lie to him. And if they were her friends…then maybe he could sort of talk to them.

Tyler looked at them uncertainly swallowing hard as he did.

Tommy smiled at him in a friendly manner.

Tyler swallowed again. "Are you guys wrestlers?" he asked in a timid voice.

Jason couldn't help but laugh at that. Tyler looked back at his plate blushing furiously.

_Even they were making fun of him._

The man called tommy was looking up him again. Tyler could feel his eyes on him.

"No Tyler. We're not wrestlers. Though I have entertained the idea a few times. Jason and I teach martial arts down at White Falcon dojo. Do you like martial arts?"

Tyler was feeling a little bit braver. And he even had the courage to look at the man.

"You mean like the Power Rangers?" He had heard of them at the shelter a few times.

The others glanced at each other for a moment. "Yeah. Just like them. How would you like to visit our dojo sometime?" Tommy asked regaining his smile.

For the first time Tyler smiled though it was a tiny smile and then nodded as the pizza arrived.

Tommy and Jason smiled at Aisha.

_It was a small step…but it was a step in the right direction._

Tyler eyed them while he ate his pizza.

"Nurse Mulligan had her baby today…Thankfully Adam stopped by and was able to help."

"You mean she had it in the office?" Jason asked incredulously.

"Yep. She had a boy. Poor Adam's been stuck there manning the office. It was his day off today. I almost feel bad for making this little stop. But I wanted to give Tyler time to relax before we headed back to the shelter."

That brought the focus back to Tyler. "Adam wants to give him an examination when we get back to the shelter." Aisha was saying as she pulled another slice from the pan.

Tommy had recognized the boy the instant he had heard his name. This was the boy Adam has rescued the night at the dojo. Both he and Jason had watched Adam give the baby his first bath and they had waited in the waiting room while Adam was tending to him in the nursery.

He could just feel that the coming meeting would be a monumental event. And he didn't want to miss it for the world. He had a genuine heart for kids…after all he used to be one of those shelter kids himself.

He had been lucky to be adopted when he was a 7 year old. It had all been uphill for him.

Maybe this time Adam would be the one to give this tiny boy the same dream he had been granted. A home and a loving family.

* * *

Adam was sitting in his office. Aisha was sure taking a while to get back to the shelter. He sat down behind his desk and pulled out the picturef of the boy he had rescued. He really wasn't sure what to expect. The only memory he had of the boy was that tiny baby he had cradled in his arms. They baby he had given his name to…the baby that had been lost in the system just after Divatox had forced them back into action.

What would he be like? Adam pulled out the tiny picture of the boy and then glanced again at the folder marked Park, Tyler Lee.

Once Rocky left he had taken time to meet with the other kids at the shelter. About 50 of them. They seemed like great kids. He had even heard that little Joshua had been adopted by the McKenzie family. He had personally handed them the boys medical folder and given the boy a final check up before they left.

With that finished up he went and took a stroll around the shelter.

It was a nice place. Aisha had told him that it had been recently remolded and included a nice sized dinner hall and included a nursery and had about a hundred rooms a playground that included a swing set and a play house that oddly enough resembled the first Megazord.

He had been lost in the memory of all his battles in the Mastodon's cockpit.

He kind of missed those days. Standing next to this mock up of the first robot he had ever piloted brought back memories. Even after all this time he was still saving people. Only he had gone from defending his city from giant monsters to defending little children from harmful bacteria and germs.

And he was about to meet his baby. A tiny part of him felt uncertain but he shoved those thoughts away as the door finally opened and he could hear Aisha calling him.

Adam closed his eyes centering himself and prepared to meet his…son…kind of.

"Tyler this is Adam. The new nurse."

Adam felt the boys eyes on him. He took another breath before opening his eyes.

The boy looked at him with a mixture of curiosity and fear. Adam smiled at him and got up to greet the boy.

"Hey Tyler. I'm nurse Adam. I heard you had a rough time today."

The boy looked terrible. Adam could see the split lip that had started to scab over. He sported several bruises as well as being really small.

Compassion swelled through him as well as he held his hand out in greeting him.

The boy shrank back against Aisha. Adam bit his lip. And stepped back.

_Boy this was not going as he had hoped._ He looked at Aisha for help.

Aisha knelt in front of the boy. "Do you remember those guys we met at Pizza Hut?"

Tyler nodded, "Nurse Adam is also a friend of mine. He's not gonna hurt you either. Okay?"

Tyler nodded and looked up at the man again. The man was smiling at him. Why don't you hop on the bed here. I just want to take a look at you. Miss Campbell and…Tommy can stay in here too." he said as he saw the former red ranger standing in the door way.

Tyler looked at him warily and timidly walked forward. Adam backed away and allowed the boy to get on the bed before approaching him again with the folder in his hand.

Adam smiled again as he pulled the stethoscope from around his neck and put the ear pieces in and used his hands to warm up the chest piece before placing it over the boys heart.

Adam smiled at the boy and allowed himself to smile as he heard Tyler's heart beat.

"Take a deep breath and let it out."

Tyler complied and wondered at the gentle touch this nurse used it was almost lovingly gentle. Only Ms. Campbell had ever been this gentle with him..

He watched as Nurse Adam put away the stethoscope and reached into the pockets of his uniform and pulled out an ear thermometer that he quickly covered with those plastic things and put it in his ear. He flinched slightly as the nurse pushed the button.

"Hmm. 98.9 degrees. Very good." after throwing away the plastic piece he slipped the ear thermometer back in his pocket and pulled out a strange looking hammer.

Adam could feel himself shaking ever so slightly but he fought it and forced himself to be professional as he checked the reflexes.

As the examination went on Adam wondered how in the hell Tyler had gotten those bruises.

Once the examination was over Adam fixed Tyler with a look of concern.

Tyler would you please take your shirt off. I want to see how many bruises you have?

The boy looked at him with trepidation but seemed to make a decision.

The man was looking at him like he cared. Maybe this was someone he could trust. And so he took off his shirt.

After asking the boy to lie down, Adam cursed inwardly as he saw how frail the boy was. That report had not been lying.

Then he hisses silently as he saw the bruises that marked his skin. "Tyler would you mind telling me how you got the bruises?" Michael Butler. He hit me this morning on the bus. I was just sitting in my seat and he punched me in the stomach and then threw me out of the seat."

"I see." Adam said in his most casual voice. "And are there a lot of bullies in the school who pick on you?"

"Yes. They all pick on me. They wait till the teachers aren't around. If the teachers don't see it they say it didn't happen."

"I see. And do you ever fight back?"

"Not anymore. I didn't want to get in trouble anymore. Every time I fight back I get in trouble. No one will listen to me…except for Ms. Campbell."

Adam smiled up at Aisha. "And did anything else happen today besides the fight on the bus?" he asked as he returned his attention to Tyler.

"Yeah. At recess a bully took my game boy away from me. I wanted to fight back again. I didn't want to get Ms. Campbell in more trouble because of me."

Adam glanced at his best friend…she was frowning.

"I bet that made you angry huh?"

"Uh huh. I don't know why they pick on me. I didn't even go near them at lunch. I don't even talk to them. I was just playing with my game boy."

Tlyer couldn't stop himself and before he knew it he was telling this nurse the story of what happened the previous day. With each minute Adam was feeling a mix of anger and compassion…and even a desire to make it all better.

"Don't let those boys get you down." he said as he took a tiny comb and began checking for lice. "I bet things will get better before you know it."

"I doubt it. No one wants to adopt me. It's because I'm a shrimp. I'm short and skinny…" Tyler caught himself and shut up and looked at his shoes blushing furiously.

Adam bit his lip. Willing himself to keep from hugging the boy.

Aisha did it instead…she hugged the boy tightly.

Adam wasn't sure what to say to this. So he said nothing. Once the moment was over he closed the folder. "It was very nice to meet you Tyler. Don't let those bully's get you down. Okay?" His eyes met Aisha's.

"Tyler, why don't we go take a look at your homework." she said leading him out of the door. "Bye Nurse Adam!" she called out as she left.

* * *

Adam sat on the bed as Tommy came into the room.

"You okay Man?"

Adam met his friend's eyes. "I don't know Tommy. I thought for sure that he would have been adopted by now. That's what he should have had by now. A loving family…a mom, dad, brothers!"

And now I find out that he is still struggling."

"He still has a chance at that." Tommy said looking the former ranger in the eye.

Adam looked at him. "I know what your hinting at Tommy. But he needs a family… a whole family. Not just me."

Adam glanced at the folder. "He has so many needs Tommy. I can't possibly take care of all his needs. This job pays a good salary but we're talking about vitamins. Medicine…clothing…a stable home life. I'm just one man, Tommy."

Tommy gave the former green turbo ranger an exasperated look. "Adam Park…we spent almost all of our teenager hoods working together…fighting against impossible odds. Almost every day we were up against putties, Tengu warriors, Cogs, Piranhatrons and fifty foot monsters and even Ivan Ooze."

"Just because we passed on our powers doesn't mean we stopped being a team." Tommy finished in a softer voice. "If you'll accept our help that is."

Adam sighed. "And what of a mother."

"I think you know the answer to that. I know you're still in love with her."

"Yeah. But Tanya's still in Nashville. I can't ask her to give up her dream for my sake."

Tommy didn't say anything to that. Instead he changed the subject. We'll worry about that later. One thing at a time. Aisha says that he's been suspended for the week and Jason and I have invited him to the dojo for a work out. I'll go pick up a uniform for him and we'll go from there."

Adam blew out a breath.

Okay Tommy. We'll give it a shot. I'm off tomorrow. I'm going to pick up some vitamins for him…and stuff." he finished lamely as Tommy was giving him a look of interest.

"What? The boys underweight. I can't stand by and do nothing."

Tommy smirked but said nothing as he waved his good bye and walked out of the door.

* * *

Adam closed his eyes. He had much to think about…when he had agreed to take this job he never imagined that it would send him down this path.

And now after all these years he found that he still cared a lot for this boy…that same baby he had rescued all those years ago.

Hell. The boy was practically his son. He may as well….

Adam stopped himself…it was too soon for that. He still didn't know if he was the best man for the job. He had no experience at being a father…if it even came to that. The boy had no idea who he was.

The next morning would come soon enough…for the moment he would just close up the office and go get some rest.

* * *

Tyler couldn't shake the feeling that he knew the nurse from somewhere. He had looked into the man's eyes for only a moment.

He couldn't shake the feeling that he knew those eyes. And no nurse had ever been so gentle with him.

Tyler shoved those thoughts aside, closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Next up...a day off and some more Adam/Tyler fluff.**


	6. Troubled Waters

** Here's the next chapter!**

**I hope you all like it! And I am sorry that you all had to wait so long...I hope you all are enjoying this story so long.**

**You should all know by now what is mine and what isn't!**

**Please R&R and please no flames!**

* * *

The next morning came earlier than Adam had expected. He had spent all night thinking about his son. The tiny infant he'd rescued from the angel of death.

And now 6 years later the little infant had become a small boy, Easily bruised and of course the obvious target of cruelty.

The former ranger's blood boiled at the very thought of the ineptitude and carelessness of the school authorities and even more so of the bullies that had beaten down his son.

Adam frowned in thought as he stepped into the shower. Now that he was reunited with his son, he would once again rescue Tyler from his hellish existence.

And that would start today.

Tyler fidgeted in the chair that faced Ms. Campbell's desk as he waited for Nurse Adam to show up. He looked at the clock on the wall. It said 8:00. He wondered what the day had in store for him. He had never been to a dojo before. What would it be like?

He would love to learn to fight…maybe if he could learn to fight the boys would leave him alone.

That train of thought crashed as soon as he thought it. Even if he did learn to fight it wouldn't do him any good. He glanced at Ms. Campbell again. She'd been so nice to him. If he got in another fight…she would get in trouble again…that was why he was suspended from school after all.

Just then, he heard the door open. He looked up to see Nurse Adam walk in the door. Only this time he wasn't wearing his nursing clothes. Today he was wearing a green T-shirt and those black workout pants with snaps on the sides.

"Morning Tyler…you ready to go?"

Tyler got off the chair and stood next the table. "Morning Nurse Adam."

Adam chuckled. "You can just call me Adam today. The guys are waiting for us at Burger King to have breakfast and then we are going to the dojo for a work out? How does that sound?"

Tyler's stomach growled.

Adam grinned. I think your stomach answered for you." After Adam signed him out they were on their way.

Adam felt more like a father every moment that he spent with Tyler. During breakfast he made sure his son had some orange juice before giving him some vitamins.

For a moment he looked like he was going to protest but then he seemed to think better of it and took the vitamin in a single gulp before diving into his sausage biscuit sandwich and hash browns.

Jason and Tommy eyed him with interest which their teammate ignored while diving into his own breakfast.

After breakfast they headed to The White Falcon Dojo. Once they got there, Tommy handed Tyler a black duffle bag before heading into the locker room.

When Adam emerged seconds before Tyler he saw that Trini had arrived and was already doing her stretches with Jason…and they even seemed to be enjoying a little bit of a romantic interlude…and…dear mastodon, they were even making out…

He didn't want to intrude on their private moment so he turned his attention to Tyler who just walked out in….a black karate uniform.

Adam just sent an annoyed look at Tommy who was frowning distaining look to the rangers who were currently making out.

He cleared his throat. "If you guys don't mind there is a student in the room. If you are gonna be all mushy then please find some where else to continue."

Trini and Jason broke apart immediately. Jason looked like he was ready to say something back but then he saw that Tyler was indeed in the room he smiled sheepishly.

"Trini, this is Tyler Park…this is his first time learning martial arts."

The former yellow ranger smiled warmly at the boy. "I'm Trini Kwan. It's nice to meet you."

Adam chose that moment to get Tyler's attention. "We have a busy day today, lets start with some basic stretches…"

For the next hour or so it was just Adam and Tyler…student and teacher. They spent time on everything from the basic stretches to beginning Cottas.

From their mat a few feet away, Tommy and Jason stopped mid spar to watch them.

Tyler was experiencing the frustration that all new students felt…he was tripping over his own feet and he was the most un coordinated boy that had ever seen.

But at the same time they saw how patiently Adam was in slowly going over every step. But, still they could tell that he really was trying to copy Adam's movements.

After a few more minutes Adam called it a day and showed Tyler how to do the cool down stretches and finally they hit the showers together. After showing Tyler how the showers worked, Adam went back out to speak with Tommy.

"Thanks for getting his gear for him."

"I thought we had this conversation already."

"We did…I just can't help but notice that you got him a uniform in my old color. I got the hint yesterday."

"Just giving you a push in the right direction."

Adam rolled his eyes.

"So, what are the rest of your plans for today?" asked Jason as he walked up to his friends.

"Shopping."

Jason quirked an eyebrow. "Gonna get a manicure too?"

"Nope." Trini said from behind them. "That's what I am going to do. And guess what? You get to come with me."

"Wish I could Trini. But I have classes to teach today."

"Mmmm. Nice try Jase. I know Rocky is coming in early to help with the classes."

The former red ranger frowned. "Where do you get your information from?"

"I don't think that matters…maybe if you're a good boy, we can go see a movie or something afterwards."

Those words caused Jason to grin almost immediately and the other's to gag.

"Will the two of you leave already…before Adam and I loose our breakfast."

Jason smirked at them before wrapping an arm around Trini and steering her to the door.

Just then Tyler walked out of the locker room with the duffle bag over his shoulder. He approached them shyly but didn't say anything. Adam noticed a second later.

"Are you ready to go?"

Tyler eyed him timidly before adverting his eyes and shifting his weight from one foot to another.

"Um. Yes sir."

Adam frowned and then sank down on one knee so he could look into the boy's eyes.

"My name's Adam…not sir. And it would make me even happier if you would look at me when you talk me." Adam flashed him a smile. "Now how about we go do some shopping…you could use some clothes that fit you."

Tyler looked at him uncertainly but allowed himself to be ushered out the door.

* * *

When they got to Wal-Mart the boy was even more surprised when Adam gave him free reign within reason and soon the boy was busy in the dressing room trying on what the former turbo ranger was every scrap of boy's clothing in his size.

But Adam didn't mind. He enjoyed doting on his son and this was only the beginning.

Thankfully, it was soon over and Tyler had partially filled up the shopping cart and then it was on to the shoes.

As the boy tried on shoe after shoe Adam noticed that the boy seemed to be more relaxed. He even saw the boy smiled a few times as they chose a pair of street shoes, a pair of running shoes and even a pair of sandals.

Once that was done, they made one more stop….the toy section. Tyler looked up at his benefactor uncertainly. Adam grinned down at him. "I believe that a game boy was taken from you. How about we get another game boy to replace it?"

That was when Tyler gave him a grin that seemed to go straight to his eyes that had started to shine. At the same time Adam felt a warmth flow through him that he had not felt in a long time and he smiled back. "Go on. Pick one out."

But however, all that shopping took it's toll on the boy and he seemed really tired…and even hungry and so it was on to Chuck E. Cheeses.

That was when it happened. As they sat enjoying the food Adam looked at his son and spoke.

"Are you having fun?"

Tyler nodded enthusiastically as chewed on the piece in his mouth. Once he had swallowed the food in his mouth, he answered. "Yeah. Thanks for the clothes and the shoes and that game boy is awesome!"

Adam chuckled. "Your welcome. Now, how about you go play some games?"

Tyler's eyes brightened and he got another big grin on his face. "Thanks!" and then he ran off with his cup of tokens.

When the boy was gone Adam sat back and took a sip of his soda thinking hard. The next moment he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his cell phone and pushed the speed dial button.

"Aisha here. How's Tyler doing?"

"He's having fun playing games. Actually that's why I am calling. I want to Adopt him."

"It's about time. I even had the papers prepared for you."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Tommy and Jason kept dropping hints didn't they."

"That's an understatement."

"It's going to take some time to put them through…When you get back today you can come to my office and sign the papers."

"Cool, I'm gonna go check on Tyler now…make sure he's okay."

Aisha laughed. "Go on…check on your son."

Adam laughed as he hung up and began searching for the boy.

* * *

Tyler was having a great time…his pockets were stedily getting full of tickets. He bent over ready to deposit another token into the skee ball machine when he was roughly pushed aside.

Tyler felt the hot flash of anger as he rolled over and saw his arch rival standing over him. Jared stood over him and grinned before taking the cup that stood up and poured all the tokens in to his own cup before turning and taking over the game.

The small boy shook with anger. It was enough that he had to deal with this idiot at school. But here…there were no rules about fighting. So the boy got up and lunged at the bully.

Jared grunted as he fell to the ground. Tyler was on his in an instant grabbing his shirt and pulling the bully's hair all the while shouting. You stupid ass hole! I want my tokens-"

Suddenly he was jerked back roughly and thrown backwards. He hit his head hard and blacked out for a few seconds. When he looked up he saw the same mean lady glaring down at him.

Tyler shrank back in fear and in the next second he saw Adam appear out of nowhere. "Is there a problem here. Why is Tyler on the floor?"

"He attacked my son for no reason!"

"He took my coins and he knocked me down you old-"

"Tyler!" Adam said in surprise. "You don't need to use that sort of language. I'm the adult here. Let me handle this, Okay?"

Tyler closed his mouth and instead watched what was happening.

The older lady sneered. "He ought to be whipped for attacking my son. That's how all of those whelps should be treated. They are all trouble makers."

Adam bristled at her words but took a deep breathe steadying himself and searching for calm.

"That was unnecessary ma'am. You really shouldn't talk about what you don't understand."

"How dare you!"

"I'm the one who should be asking you that. Who the hell do you think you are to say such things about my s…charge. Saying such things in front of him will only hurt him more."

"That's no concern of mine. He should be kept at the shelter where rejects like him belong."

"Your are seriously out of line."

"Keep your brat away from him."

"I'll make sure of that. I intend to file a complaint with the school. I'll see to it that he never comes to school again."

Adam was nearing the end of his patience.

"Give it your best shot."

When Adam turned around his son was no longer there. Instantly worried, the former ranger ran out the door grabbing the food on the way out.

Adam was relieved to see that his son was over by the car. A second later his concern shot up when he saw the tear streaks and red eyes on his son's face."

Wordlessly he got in the car and waited for Tyler to get in before driving away.

Tyler was doing all he could to not cry but inside he felt broken. Each and every word the lady had said had pierced him like a knife. He wanted to cry but he knew better than to let it out.

When the car stopped he didn't even look up.

"Tyler, why don't we go for a walk. The beach is so nice this time of day." The young boy didn't answer but got out of the car and watched Adam walk up to the cliff and followed him.

When they got to the top Tyler was surprised to see Adam sit down on the ground.

"Tyler why not come have a seat. We need to have a talk."

Adam grimaced as the boy warily sat down in front of him. Why would he be scared of him?

Adam closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them to regard his son.

"Tyler, I want to know what happened back there. Honesty is the best policy."

"That's Jared the bully from school. I was playing the game before he shoved me out of the way and then took my tokens. I wasn't doing anything. I swear!"

"But you did attack him." Adam sighed wearily. "I know what that boy did was wrong but that doesn't give you the right to attack him. What you should have done was come and find me. I have plenty of money I could have gotten you more tokens."

Tyler looked at his feet. "It's not fair that he gets away with everything."

"I know. There's a lot of things that are unfair in this world. It's unfair that kids like you have to suffer the way you do. It's unfair that snotty privileged people like them have all the connections. It'll be unfair if that woman gets her way and manages to get you expelled from the school."

Tyler was quiet for the moment. "It's unfair that Jared has everything he could ever want."

The last comment hit Adam square in the chest causing him to look up sharply.

"Do you really want he has? A mother that smothers you? A dad that works so much that you barely see him? Money can't buy happiness…or love."

"But at least he has a family."

Adam took a deep breath as he scooted closer to his son. "But you do have a family." You've got me. You have Miss Campbell. And my friends Jason, Tommy, Rocky, and Trini all want to be your friends. And I bet that if Jared knew what you had, he'd be the one wishing he had what you have."

"Do you really want to be my family?" Tyler asked

Adam nodded. "Yeah, I do. If you'll let me."

Tyler couldn't hold it in anymore. The words he had heard were a balm to his wounded sprit. And then the tears came. Adam gathered Tyler into his arms and held him while the boy cried. Several minutes later as the tears subsided he lifted his head, hiccupping.

"I'm sorry."

Adam shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Some times even tough guys need to cry. But I think the time for tears is over….how about we head to Dairy Queen and get the biggest sundae they have."

* * *

That night around 8pm Adam carried a sleepy boy in through the doors.

"Looks like he had one hell of a day."

"That's an understatement. We need to talk as soon as I get him tucked in. After their talk on the beach they had spent the rest of the day just hanging out. They had even went to a late afternoon movie.

And now, they were both tired out.

When Tyler was snoozing in a new pair of Pajama's Adam and Aisha went to the office.

"That lady is pure evil. Second only to Rita herself." Aisha said once she heard the story.

That's a harsh comparison…but I agree. Unfortunately the battle isn't over. She's threatened to have Tyler expelled from the school."

Aisha grimaced. Damn. I had a feeling she would do something like that. The question is what can we do about it? Should we fight the system or withdraw Tyler completely? Is the battle worth the prize."

Bother former rangers were quiet for a second. Each deep in their thoughts.

"We will see how Tyler is at the end of the week. I saw we all focus on taking care of my son. Then at the end of the week we make the decision."

Aisha nodded in agreement. Now, lets get those adoption papers signed.

**I hope you all liked this one. I hope to have more chapters posted soon. Please be patient!**


	7. The Squall

**I am sorry that it has taken me so long to update as i am busily working on my other fics. And I was also dealing with some writer's block. But I think that after this chapter things should be getting easier for me.**

**Read On!**

**Oh, and one more thing...this is sort of a tear jerker so you may need a kleenex for tis chapter!**

* * *

The next few days seemed to fly by like a race car at the grand prix and Adam had little difficulty settling into his new role….both as the shelter nurse…and as a father.

He had heard back from Aisha that the papers went through with no problem with the help from her recommendation that had accompanied the paper work. Sometime in the next month they would go before a judge to finalize the adoption.

Adam had decided that he would not tell Tyler just yet…until just before they left and Tyler didn't seem to mind. The next few days he left every morning with either Jason or Tommy to go to breakfast and to the dojo for his daily workout.

And when he wasn't training with the guys he was helping Adam refill the ice chest, cotton balls, or what ever else he could do to help. It was clear to Aisha very quickly that her best friend and his 'son' were getting even closer…and what was more wonderful is that the boy was even more calm when he was around Adam…more at peace…and even happier then she had ever seen him in his whole 6 years.

She smiled happily as she watched Tyler work on sanitizing the exam tables and even change the sheets of the couple of sickbeds that sat behind the curtains.

Her happy demeanor didn't last though as she got a call from the school later that afternoon.

Before picking up the phone she took a deep calming breathe and answered.

"Angel Grove Children's Shelter. This is Aisha Campbell, how can I help you?"

"Miss Campbell, we can skip the pleasantries…I need you to come down with Tyler to the school for a conference at around 4pm."

Aisha gritted her teeth but searched for her calm center before answering. She didn't like the tone the Principle was using.

"May I ask what this is about, sir?"

"I think you know. Several parents have filed a petition to have Tyler expelled from the school…they fear he's too much of a hazard for their children. Too violent. We need you to come by and sign the paper for his expulsion and to remove his records."

Aisha never longed so hard to reach through the phone line and throttle the arrogant ass hole. But she worked hard to pump calm into her voice.

"Very well, if the parents are that concerned I will of course comply. I'll bring Tyler in with me. See you at 4."

Then she hung up and slammed her head against the desk.

She couldn't believe what was happening. What happened to the peaceful and calm Angel Grove that she had defended in her youth as a power ranger?

Frustration and anger coursed through her being as she got up and walked through the door and to the back yard.

Adam looked up hearing the thud and watched her walk by.

"Miss Campbell?" Tyler asked as he started to go after her…only to be held back. "No Tyler. Why don't you stay here for a moment…I'll go see what's wrong."

He didn't even waste another second as he followed her out the door. When he got outside he was momentarily taken aback by the sight of his best friend and former teammate. She was standing still and then began to move slowly…if not a little shaky through one of the more complex kata's

Stiffness seemed to rule her as she tried to go through the same moves over and over again before dropping to her knees in frustration.

He was about to move when he saw a lone figure in red move towards her and dropped to his knees in front of her.

He watched as she violently gestured for several minutes before she let out a loud scream…one that he could hear from where he was standing. And then Rocky was hugging her. After several stiff minutes, she seemed to calm down and relax allowing her best friend to hug her.

A second later Adam walked over to them and joined in their three way hug. When they pulled away, he asked what had happened.

"Tyler is being expelled from the school…I am supposed to take him to the school for the conference today at 4pm."

It was Adam's turn to be pissed off. "What? Why does he need to be present? Are they so blood thirsty and cruel that he needs to be there for them to rub it in his face?"

. Adam now sported a different side, one the rarely came out of his otherwise calm demeanor. Rocky and Aisha knew instantly that they were now seeing a truly angry father

Adam's eyes were blacker then they had ever been before and his anger now oozed out of him…radiating off of him like smoke from a fire.

Rocky put a tentative hand on his best friends shoulder…only to have him angrily shove it off. Adam rose to his feet and started to walk away…only to be grabbed by two pairs of hands.

"Adam, no. You can't walk off angry like this." Rocky said

Adam rounded on him. "How the hell am I supposed to act? My son has been targeted. If it weren't for the rich arrogant ass hole douche bags, my son wouldn't be in the position he is in today! Are they the type of people that I spent all my teenage years trying to defend? Spending all those nights nursing this bruise or that cut? I would just have easily let Zedd have them!"

Aisha and Rocky said nothing throughout Adam's tirade. But when Adam finally calmed down, the former red and yellow rangers looked at him with sympathy.

Aisha put a warm hand on his shoulder. "Adam, your not the first of us to deal with rich people like that. Do you remember my run in with Veronica? She wouldn't let me join the angel's girl's club because my parents didn't make enough money?"

"When Kimberly told me that, I felt the same way you do now…but then I remembered all the innocent people…the children that attended the schools that lived in this shelter and all the innocent people that looked up to us for their protection from every evil monster that Zedd and Rita threw our way. And that Adam, is why we fought as hard as we did."

"Not for the rich losers, not for Veronica…we fought for our futures. And now Adam, we have an ever bigger reason to fight. Your son is under attack by the school system. We have exactly three hours to decide on a battle plan."

Aisha's words of wisdom had seeped into Adam's heart…effectively calming him down and now he felt that he could breathe easier. He looked up to see both of his best friends the two that had stuck with him since they were kids back in Stone Canyon. They had been through tighter spots then this.

Several incidents came to mind but he shook them away and instead focused on the two faces that looked at him with concern.

He took a steadying breath and several more followed until he was relaxed enough to turn around and see the young face gazing at him through the window of his office.

Adam felt his friends put supportive hands on his shoulders. They were right.

"Alright. Lets go back into the office and see what we can do."

* * *

Tyler was worried as he watched Adam and his uncle Rocky and Miss Campbell out in the playground. Nurse Adam looked really upset…and he heard Mrs. Campbell scream out.

Uncle Rocky was the only one who remained calm…but even he showed evidence of his anger.

Tyler backed up from the window as they came in the door. He peered out in the hallway as they all walked into Miss Campbell's office.

What was going on?

He knew he shouldn't eaves drop…but he was really worried about what was going on. So he crept down and knelt down listening in as the grownups talked.

"Adam, can't you shield him….you're a nurse! Doesn't that count for anything?" asked Uncle Rocky.

Maybe with an official document stating reasons why he can't be present…and that won't help his case any. I don't see anyway to shield him. That bastard hasn't even given us enough time to prepare a defense."

"Adam, that principle is ruthless! He makes Caplan look tame.. I'm not his father but I don't want him to have to face that over inflated douche bag!

"But I am! I don't want my son to have to face him. But I can't stop this. This is one monster we can't beat."

Tyler fell back on to his butt.

Adam was his father? "No way."

Aisha's head snapped up. Wordlessly she got up and opened the door to see a startled little boy with a look of shock on his face.

"Tyler." Adam breathed softly. He couldn't believe that his son was there…the cat was out of the bag.

"What's going on? I thought I wasn't wanted? If you're my dad why didn't you want me!" Tyler demanded getting more and more upset.

Adam closed his eyes.

He had no idea what to do. Luckily Rocky did.

"Tyler. Why don't you come in. We got some things to tell you."

The boy stumbled back from the door and started backing away before running out the door.

His head was spinning what the heck was going on? If Adam was his father then why didn't he take him home the day he was born? And where was his mom?

"Tyler! Stop!"

Tyler spun around upset. His little chest heaving with anger.

"You're my dad! Why did you abandon me?"

"Tyler please stop! The road's dangerous!"

"Why do you care? You didn't want me! You left me here!"

Tyler turned around and ran into the street…and froze when he saw a car driving towards him.

And then, just as the car was about to hit him, a flash of white had grabbed him and then they were rolling out of the way just as the car flashed by.

When the world came back to focus, he saw that he was laying on the side walk with 3 faces staring at him in concern. Where was his dad?"

He turned his head to see his father on the grass with his head between his knees. Kneeling in front of him was his uncle Tommy who was speaking softly to him. His father's chest was heaving as if he was having trouble breathing.

"Tyler? Are you okay?" said Miss Campbell as Uncle Rocky helped him to sit up.

He was trembling…and he was hurt and confused…all rolled up in one. He looked over at his …at nurse Adam in confusion.

"What's going on? What's wrong with him?" he asked. His little head was so full of questions. that he was getting a headache.

Miss Campbell was biting her lip…and then Uncle Rocky was speaking to him. "Your father is having a panic attack. You could have died if Tommy hadn't gotten to you before the car did. Do you have any idea how much he loves you?"

Tyler felt heat rush to his face as he hung his head. "If he loves me so much then why didn't he want me?"

A gentle hand was rubbing his back as he felt himself start crying.. It was all so confusing…his heart was hurting so much…and he was so confused!

For several minutes he cried his heart out there on the grass. And then when he could cry no more he felt himself being scooped up by a pair of strong arms and then he as being held in someone's lap.

A few seconds later, a soft soothing voice was speaking in his ear.

"It's not that I didn't want you. I loved you the moment I saw you… I had no way of taking care of you. I was only a teenager and I want to give you the best shot at a better future."

He looked up and saw that his father was looking at him with a watery gaze.

"I wanted you to have a solid foundation. I wanted you to have loving parents. The best of everything. Those were things I couldn't provide for you."

"Was I a mistake?" Tyler hadn't meant to ask that question…but it came out anyway. "Where is my mom?"

Adam took a deep breathe and held him closer.

"You weren't a mistake. I have no idea who or where your mom is. All I know is that someone who was going through a rough spot in her life and couldn't take care of you left you on the door step of the dojo."

Adam held him tighter. "But what I do know is that from the moment I held you in my arms you were my son. I had nothing to give you except my love and my last name. I wanted so badly to adopt you then and there…but I couldn't."

Tyler looked at his shoes.

"But that is about to change."

Tyler looked up at the man who was holding him to see him smiling.

"How?"

"I'm adopting you. In a couple of weeks we are going before the judge and the papers will be signed. Then we can be a family…for real.

Tyler was speechless. His heart was so full of joy that all he could do was hug his father tightly and cry.

_He was being adopted! At last someone wanted him!_

Adam was crying softly too as his son clung tightly to him…

Then he looked at the clock on the wall…and it was like cold water had been thrown on him.

It was 2 o'clock. They had 2 more hours to work on a strategy.

* * *

It was show time.

Tyler had never been so afraid in his life.

He and his dad and Miss Campbell waited in the hall way outside of the principle's office.

He was really getting sick of seeing this place.

Adam was silently going through his breathing exercises searching for his calm center.

And miss Aisha was sitting there stiff as a statue with a manila folder in her hands.

Tyler closed his eyes too meditating and following his dad's example…even though he was having trouble concentrating…still he tried.

He thought first of his dad who was going to adopt him…then of Miss Campbell who was going to fight for him…and then of all those new uncles and aunts that were sitting out in the parking lot in support of him.

His little heart warmed up when he thought of all the people who now stood with him against the monster that resided in the principle's office.

Several minutes later they were shown in. Tyler tried really hard to go through the breathing exercises that his new uncles were teaching him as he was helped by his dad into the seat.

"Thank you for coming but I must ask, who this is?"

"I'm Adam Park RN. I'm the head nurse at the children's home."

"And why would a shelter nurse feel the need to be present at a conference where you are they clearly not needed?"

Adam glared at the principle. "Excuse me, Principle Reynolds but I'm not through speaking. I have records of the abuse he has been put through. And I have my colleague's personal account of what she has seen."

"You may be able to explain away the cut lip, and the bruises….but explain to me the milk incident. Miss Campbell told me that a bully dumped milk over his head. The records I have on him state that he's depression prone…not mentally challenged. He would no go and dump the chocolate milk on himself. There are bullies here and you know it."

"Are you finished?"

Adam bit his lip and willed himself to not speak. He nodded curtly.

"The milk incident is only the trigger. The real problem is Tyler. He has shown himself to be violent and has started 3 fights in the past month. The parents of the other boy have stated their fear of them hurting their son further. And it seems that at least 20 other's feel the same way."

"That's not fair! Those bullies gang up on me all the time!" Tyler burst out in anger. "They push me around! They took my game boy! They knock me down when I stand-" Adam's hand was on his shoulder.

Principle Reynolds went on as if Tyler hadn't spoken at all.

"And so, I have no choice but to allow the expulsion. I'm sorry it had to end this way."

"Like hell you are." Adam muttered to himself as Aisha fought to maintain her composure.

Tyler watched in stony silence as Miss Campbell leaned over and signed the papers and was handed the manila folders.

As they were leaving Tyler turned around and glared at the older man.

"Dad was right…you really _are_ a douche bag!"

Adam and Tanya were fighting to hide the smile at hearing Tyler insult the principle as they walked out to the car.

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**I am not sure how doctor's perrogative works or if a nurse can use their authority to shield children from this sort of thing...if they can let me know.**

**Please leave a review!**


	8. The Eye Of The Storm

**Hey everyone! I apoligize for the lull in the updates...i had a bit of writer's block.**

**But here you go! Please leave reviews!**

* * *

Rocky looked up as Tommy paced back and forth in front of his jeep for the twentieth time in the last 20 minutes. He couldn't deny that he was feeling pretty much the same way…he was anxious to know the outcome of the meeting.

He hated the way things were going. He glanced at the elementary school…how could such a friendly looking place be the home of such frustration and trouble?

His school back in Stone Canyon had been such a cool place with friendly teachers that were always willing to help and look out for their young students.

Sure, Adam and Aisha and himself had gotten into trouble a few times, especially with all the pranks that they had pulled…even when Adam hadn't always agreed with it…but since they were best buds he had always helped out…keeping watch for teachers and other tattlers while he the mastermind and Aisha the helper carried them out.

Adam may have grown up…but when they were kids…man they were little hellions….or at least he was.

"Look! Here they come!" Jason said as Adam, Aisha, and Tyler came out the door.

Tommy stopped pacing and looked up as they came closer.

For some reason they were laughing.

_Had they won?_

Adam and Aisha looked amused…but little Tyler didn't.

_This can't be good._

Rocky got up from where he was sitting on the hood of his truck and stood with Jason and Tommy.

His best buds were quiet as they got closer. He was fidgeting as they got closer.

"Well, what happened?"

Adam looked up. "We lost the fight. The principle refused to listen to reason." he grinned. Rocky was confused…if they lost…

"Then what are you smiling about?" he asked incredulously.

"Tyler got the last word. He insulted the principle." Aisha answered with a smirk.

Rocky's eye's widened as he looked first at Adam's amused expression…and then at Tyler's face…which looked angry.

He looked at Rocky. "I called him a douche bag." he answered with a serious expression. "But he called me dangerous…like I would just go beating up everyone…its not my fault that the bully's picked on me and beat me up! I didn't even start it!" he said getting angrier.

Rocky's heart went out to the little boy. "Hey, don't worry about it Ty." he said kneeling in front of him. "Don't think of it as getting expelled…think of it as…finally breaking free of the most boring place in the world…and you don't have to worry about those bullies anymore."

Tyler looked at him…still looking unconvinced.

"But he called me dangerous…I'm not…am I?"

Rocky shook his head. "I don't think you are. Maybe you just have some issues that you need to get out of your system."

"But what'll we do now?" Tyler asked looking worried.

Rocky grimaced…such a young kid should not have to deal with this sort of thing…

He looked at Adam and Aisha who were watching him. "I think that is something that your dad and Aisha need to work on…not you. I think that you need a night to be a kid. So, maybe if your dad and Miss Campbell will allow it we can all go to the dojo and hang out there for the night…order some pizza's and I'll bring over my games…we can make some smoothies and even teach you some more kata's…if that doesn't help get some of that frustration out of your system then I don't know what will."

He looked at Adam and Aisha who were smiling him. "But only if the grown up's say its okay."

Adam chuckled at them. "I guess that's not such a bad idea. We could all use a night to hang loose. And then while you _kids_ are swinging from the chandeliers, we _grown-ups _can plan our next move."

Tyler looked up at his dad in confusion. "Chandeliers? What are they?"

Adam laughed softly. "Its an expression…it means that while you kids have fun…we _responsible adults _will work on a plan as to what we can do now that you are free of the school."

* * *

Later that night they were at the dojo. Adam was pleased at how Tyler had taken to his uncle Rocky and the other rangers. Right now he and Aisha were watching as Jason, Tommy and Rocky were having a three way free for all… last man standing battle. With Tyler watching in fascination…and dare he say it…cheering on his uncle Rocky?

"He really is a big kid." Aisha said good naturedly as Rocky was thrown to the mat…much to Tyler's disappointment. But in the next second's the disappointment turned to joy as the former ranger swept Tommy's feet out from under him.

Adam shook his head and returned back to the business at hand.

He dialed the number to his friend and comrade's house.

The phone rang for a few seconds before the phone picked up.

"Hello? Cranston residence." came Kat's voice.

"Hey Kat, this is Adam calling. Is Billy at home?"

"Mmm..no. He's out walking Grayson. He should be back in about half an hour."

"Grayson?"

"Yeah, Grayson's our new puppy. He's a half wolf half husky. They left to go on a walk…but they should be back soon. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Mmm…maybe. It's about my son."

"You have a son? I didn't know you and Tanya got together?"

Adam closed his eyes then a second later he opened them and took a deep breathe. "No, Tanya is still in Nashville. You remember that little baby we found on the door step?"

"Yeah...Tyler wasn't it?"

"Yeah, well, I'm found him a few days ago at the children's shelter where I'm working now. I'm adopting him. But the problem is that he's been expelled from the elementary school. It's a long story…but now, we're trying to find a way to home school him since this little curve ball has hit us upside the head. And we were wondering if Billy might be able to help us out."

Kat was quiet for a few moments. "Huh…that's a tough dilemma…why not try Mrs. Appleby? I bet she could give you some ideas."

Adam closed his eyes. Why hadn't he thought of that? "Thanks Kat…she still works at the high school right?"

"Yeah, you should go ask her. I'll bet she'll be willing to help you out."

Just then he heard a door open and then Billy's voice.

"Hey babe. Who's on the phone?"

"It's Adam. His son has been expelled from the elementary school."

"Huh? Since when did Adam procreate? You better let me talk to him."

The next voice was Billy's.

"Hey Adam. Since when did you have a baby."

Adam blushed. "Never, but I did find a bundle of joy on the dojo doorstep."

"Tyler?"

"Yeah I took that job at the Children's' shelter. I found Tyler was still there…so, I'm adopting him."

"Wow. I'm surprised to hear that. Congratulations!"

"Thanks Billy….but um…the reason I'm calling is that Tyler's been expelled by the school. The principle received a petition from the parents of the school. They think he's too dangerous to continue coming to the school."

Billy was quiet for a moment. "I'm assuming that there is more to this?"

"Yes. Bullies kept picking on him, beating him up until Tyler decided to fight back. According to Aisha, this last time he didn't fight back at all. And he got suspended for a week. I was trying to make him feel better by taking him to Chucky Cheeses' and then he had a run in with the bully again….who picked on him starting another fight. He fought back again. And then the parents stepped in…and now he's been kicked out of the school."

"Most unfortunate."

"That's an understatement. And we decided that he have no other course of action but to home school him indefinitely. Since I'm adopting him he can't be sent to another shelter…but we can't let him go without schooling. I don't want him to fall behind. Even if it's only first grade."

"I agree. Education is very important. I will help where I can…but you should go see Mrs. Appleby. She can help you out with the curriculum."

"That's what Kat said too. I can't believe I didn't think of her first."

Behind him he heard another thump on the floor and Tyler groaning.

"What's going on?" Billy asked again.

"We're having a little lock-in at the dojo…Aisha and I are here with the guys and Tyler…and at the moment, Tommy Jason and Rocky are having a free-for-all, last-man-standing battle…and from Tyler's groan I am assuming that Rocky just lost."

Billy laughed out loud and a second later Kat joined in.

"I'm glad that Tyler has such an upstanding role model." Billy said finally catching his breath. That should help the situation a lot."

"Yeah…Rocky is helping him be a kid again. Since Tyler had the last word after the meeting with the principle…he called the guy a douche bag."

There was more laughter and then when Billy calmed down again. I'd very much like to meet Tyler again. Maybe I can come up tomorrow since it's Saturday and get reacquainted with you guys. It's been a while."

"That's a great idea. Maybe we can all go to he lake or something…unless your still afraid of water."

Billy was quiet…but Adam could tell he was frowning when he spoke again. "I was never afraid of the water…it was fish I was afraid off and thanks to certain forces of evil, I am no longer afraid of them."

Adam felt guilty. "I'm sorry Billy, I forgot…that little incident was before I joined the team. I apologize."

Billy sighed. "It's okay…I just don't like to be reminded of that particular…incident. Forget about it in fact. I'll be there with Kat tomorrow afternoon and the lake sounds great…I'll even bring Grayson with us."

"Yeah, heard you had a puppy…a wolf…"

"Yep. It was a little present for our wedding anniversary. I took her to the shelter and we happened to see him on the way out. He warmed up to us immediately. And it's kind of funny…but he has yet to give us any trouble…he already acts like I'm an alpha male."

"Well, the wolf was your…animal spirit. Why wouldn't he?"

Billy was grinning. "So, you planning to get a frog anytime soon?"

Adam rolled his eyes. "I guess I deserved that. But I just might. But right now I need to focus on my son. And now that I think about it…I get to claim the honor of being the first of us to be a parent."

He heard Kat gasp over the phone and he was suddenly concerned.

"Is everything okay over there?"

Billy was quick to answer. "Yep. Its been a long day. I think we'll be turning in for the night. Um, we'll see you at the lake tomorrow. Affirmative?"

Adam was skeptical for a moment but he decided to let it pass. "Sure…we'll be at he lake…we'll be looking forward to seeing you guys there."

"Affirmative. Tomorrow" Then he hung up.

Adam put the phone back in the cradle and looked up at Aisha.

"The tide may be turning in our favor…the Calvary's coming."

Tyler walked up to them. "What's a cavalry?"

Adam drew his son into a hug. "It means that help is coming. The Cranston's have been friends of ours for years…and Billy's a genius. We'll get this problem handled in no time."

Tyler wasn't so sure if anybody could help…he'd messed up pretty bad to get thrown out of school. Was he really dangerous? He knew he got mad easily…would this Billy see how bad he was?

Suddenly he was afraid to meet this Billy….

Adam noticed his son's discomfort and hugged him tighter.

"Tyler…I love you." he said softly as he planted a soft kiss on his son's head. "These are good friends of ours. And we're just hanging out at the lake…there's nothing for you to worry about. I promise."

Tyler froze…_the lake…he had no idea how to swim….what was he gonna do? _He suddenly found it hard to breathe…but he shoved those thoughts away as he hugged his father back.

_What was he gonna do?_

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Up next...Tyler learns a big lesson of his own when the Cranstons come to town**


	9. Calming The Storm

**Hey everyone! I want to thank you all for the reviews. I have not had internet for the last 3 weeks. during that time I spent alot of time writing and have finished writing this story. I will be posting the next chapter in a couple days so you can all savor the story.**

**PR doesn't belong to me. Only the OC's and the plot**

**Please leave reviews!**

* * *

Billy draped an arm over his wife as they slept in their bed. As his beautiful mate slept softly against him he found that sleep eluded him.

He hadn't seen little Tyler since the time he visited him at the children's ICU. He had all but forgotten the little boy existed.

Hearing Tyler's problem was a blast from the past for him. He had spent most of his young life running from bullies…until he had met the others. And Kim had been his friend for years Ever since his first day at Angel Grove Elementary school they had been there for each other.

And they had done a lot together, they'd switched bodies, been under an evil spell, battled monster after monster and now, he was keeping Kim's secret for her and watching over her little ones.

But that was besides the point, and the point was that since the day he had joined the other rangers in the fight against evil. He had slowly changed from helpless to powerful, and now, another little boy needed his help.

For who would know better about bullies then him?

In the darkness, he felt a wet nose nudge his foot. His gaze traveled to the end of the bed. The moonbeams that shone through the window illuminted the nocturnal eyes of his wolf puppy that looked at him from the end of the bed.

He sighed and lay back in the bed and that was all the invitation the little wolf puppy needed to climb on the bed. At 5 months old, little Grayson was already showing his personality with all its quirks and characteristics. One of those being the inability to leave his master, or as Adam put it, the alpha wolf's side.

And he was the alpha wolf…and now that he thought about it, that was exactly how the young pup acted towards him…but among the obedience….was love and loyalty.

He couldn't ask for more then that in a puppy…or a dog. He smiled down again too see that little canine resting his muzzle on his stomach looking into his eyes.

"I'm going to need your help tomorrow." he told the puppy in the darkness.

Grayson's only response was to lick his hand and then yawn really wide before falling asleep.

* * *

The next afternoon found the friends at the lake. Tyler and sat on the blanket drinking a bottle of water that his dad insisted he drink saying that drinking sugary drinks would only make you dehydrate faster.

He had no idea what it meant to dehydrate but his dad had said so and he didn't want to disappoint his dad.

The little boy watched from the blanket as his dad and Uncle Tommy tossed the frisbee to each other.. It looked like a lot of fun…but he didn't think he could make his hands and brain work together the way his dad could. If anything, he would go to catch a frisbee and miss it falling on his face.

He couldn't bare to experience such embarrassment.

But embarrassing himself wasn't the only thing on his mind…he was also worried about this friend of his dad…this Billy…the genius.

What would billy think of him…he knew he wasn't a genius like Billy…he was stupid compared to him. He'd always had difficulty in school…the teachers were okay…he guessed.

But his shortness wasn't the only reason he was made fun of. He was always fidgetting in class…he couldn't keep his attention on anything for more then a few minutes…and…whenever a teacher asked him a question he froze and forgot the answer. He'd been called 'stupid' a lot.

His dad had told him that Billy was coming to help them…what if Billy asked him a question that he didn't know that answer to?

By now his heart was beating furiously in his chest…and it only beat faster when he heard a puppy's bark getting closer to him.

He looked over and saw a tall man and a blonde woman approach his dad and uncle and sure enough by the man's feet was a puppy…more like a small wolf.

Adam grinned as he saw Billy and Kat approach. "Billy! Kat! Long Time no see! What have you been up to?"

Billy's smile faltered for a second but his wife came to his rescue. "Keeping up lines of communication with alien species. Those neighbors of ours really need to keep their windows closed if they don't want to hear what we're up to."

At that Tommy busted up laughing soon followed by Adam and the others as they all came up to greet their friends. Only Tyler stayed sitting as he watched all of the grownups hug each other and make jokes.

"Married life suits you." Tommy said grinning at him.

"We couldn't be happier." Kat said. "Things are going better then we even expected them too."

"That's wonderful…hey buddy." Tommy replied feeling Grayson sniff his feet and then his legs. Slowly he crouched down and let the wolf puppy sniff him before scratching him behind the ears. Grayson responded by licking his hand.

"And now he won't leave you alone the rest of the day. He craves attention like Bulk and Skull crave food." Billy said with a chuckle.

"Uh oh, fearless leader. You're in trouble now." Adam said before glancing at his son who was watching them with apt curiosity. Billy noticed and followed his gaze. "So that's your son."

Adam nodded with fatherly pride " We go and see the judge in two weeks. Then it will be a legal adoption. But he's already family, everyone's taken him as their nephew.

Then I guess I better join the ranks." Billy said smiling as he walked over to the blanket and sat down. Grayson was quick to follow his master and then sat down in his master's lap.

He watched Tyler for a few seconds for a reaction. But the boy remained quiet only looking at Grayson with wide eyes…and then curiosly raised his eyes to meet his.

"Hi. I'm Billy, your uncle. This is my puppy grayson. We both couldn't wait to meet you."

Tyler looked at him again still not saying anything and then he timidly reached out his hand to Grayson. Billy watched him as Grayson sniffed his hand and then lowered his head allowing the young boy to pet him.

Tyler really was small…just like Adam had said. And he radiated nervousness and fear. He knew from experience that those kind of vibes drew bullies like a magnet. It explained a lot. This would take some time.

I heard you got kicked out of school.

"It wasn't my fault!" He burst out. "They picked on me and the principle hated me!" He softened his voice. "The adults all told him how violent I was…that they were scared of me. They kicked me out. I can't go to school anymore."

Billy listened attentively at the outburst. All the symptoms were there. The same ones he used to sport.

"I see. Did the bullies beat you up?"

Jared pushed me down when I was in the food line and then tripped me later when I was walking with my food, I got macaroni all over me and then he dumped my chocolate milk on me!"

"Wow, that sounds pretty serious." Billy said softly with compassion in his voice. "What else happened?"

"Miss Campbell had to come and get me. She got angry when Jared's mom called me a whelp. I don't even know what that means?"

"I see…and then?"

"Then after they left, miss Campbell took me back to the shelter and washed my hair over the bathroom sink. She was still pretty upset."

"I bet. Them calling you names is wrong. She was mad because they didn't get in trouble for it." Billy explained. What else happened? Did this Jared come after you again?"

Tyler nodded. I was sitting down by myself playing my gameboy, Jared and his friends came up and grabbed it from me. I didn't fight back and they laughed at me."

"Why didn't you fight back?"

"Because miss Campbell would have had to come get me again. I know she's real busy. I didn't want to cause her trouble again."

I see. You know, when I was your age I got picked on by bullies too."

Tyler's eyes went wide. "You did?"

Uncle Billy nodded. "Yep, I was a lot like you are now. I got it pretty bad too. I got milk dumped on me and pushed off the merry-go-round and thrown off the swings and then when I was older I got thrown into trashcan's butt first and got swirlies and even my glasses got broken a few times."

"Is that why you're not wearing them now?"

Billy chuckled. "No, I don't wear glasses anymore, I have contacts now…but I always keep a back up pair in case I need them. But anyway, I had to put up with bullies too. Until your Uncle Jason came along and saved me."

"What happened?"

Well, I think I was about 7 years old. I always got picked on for being smart. One day, I got cornered and pushed against the wall. The bully ripped my glasses off and stomped on them. I can't see without them, so I didn't see the fist that came for me.

All the sudden I heard another voice. It said, 'Hey meat heads, why not pick on some one who can fight back?'"

All the sudden I was thrown to the ground. I found my glasses and thankfully, the lenses weren't broken just the earpiece on the side. I put them on just in time to see your uncles and aunts pushing them around. While your uncles Jason and Zack took care of the bullies, your aunt trini and her friend Kimberly came and helped me up. They've been my friends ever since that day.

They kept watching out for me until your uncle Jason talked me into joining his martial arts class…but that wasn't until I was much older. But the point is that you're not alone in this. You have a family now that is gonna look out for you."

"Is that what you're here for?" Tyler asked curiously.

Yes, but I also wanted to meet you. Your dad's my friend too and that makes you family to me since he's family. He asked me to see what I could do about your education…school work. If you fall too far behind then it'll be much harder to catch up later."

"But I've been expelled. They won't let me back in." Tyler said softly looking back at Grayson who was laying down resting his head in his lap.

"True. But that's not going stop us. It just means that you'll be going to a different school."

"But I don't wanna leave dad!"

You won't have to. Youre gonna be learning at home with your dad. I've got a teacher friend who works at the high school. She's been a teacher for a long time now. If anyone can help she can. I'll talk to her tomorrow but for now," he got up and stretched before finishing, "Let's go swimming."

Tyler froze. Grayson licked his hand and rubbed against his head against his chest encouragingly.

"You can't swim can you."

Tyler shook his head. Billy crouched next to him. "That's okay, I used to be afraid of the water too. And fish."

You did?

I did. But then your aunt Kat taught me to swim. You wanna learn?

"But what if I drown?"

"You won't. Grayson loves to swim he's not gonna leave you."

"But he's just a puppy."

"Maybe. But that's not gonna stop him if you need saving. And I'll be there too…if you'll trust me."

Tyler looked him over. Uncle Billy sure didn't look scary now. He just met him…

Slowly he nodded and got up and followed his newest uncle to the water. Before they got there his dad came up. "Wait a second Tyler. If you're going to swim you better use this." He went over to their bag and pulled out a boogie board and then took off his shirt. "And I hope you don't plan to swim without me."

Or without me. Kat said coming up to them. Tyler shied away and hid behind his dad.

Kat noticed. Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't even said 'Hi' to you yet." Tyler was caught off guard by her Australian accent and peek out at her curiously. I'm your aunt Katherine, but you can call me Aunt Kat."

Tyler hesitated but then felt a nudge in the back from Grayson who wuffed softly.

"H…Hi."

Aunt Kat smiled softly at him. "Come on, lets go swimming then she led the way with Uncle Billy following her. He turned around. "Come on guys, its not a party with out you guys!"

Adam chuckled and took his son by the hand. No point letting them have all the fun.

Tyler smiled and then walked with his dad down to the lake.

The water was cold at first but when his dad held him close he felt warmer. And soon, he was kicking his feet and taking his first swim. Before he knew it and with Grayson doggy paddling next to him he began to really enjoy himself.

Uncle billy was right. Grayson never left his side and soon the rest of his uncles and aunts joined them in swimming….and even uncle Jason and aunt Trini appeared looking slightly pink….Tyler thought that they looked embarrassed especially, when they were teased about kissing worse then Kimberly and Tommy…he watched his uncle tommy get a pained look on his face and then he looked sad.

"Uncle Tommy?"

The older man swam over to him. "Yeah buddy?"

"Why are you sad?"

Tommy forced a smile, and hugged the young boy close. He couldn't even begin to tell the boy how much he missed the once crucial part of his life. "I'm okay, it's too much for you to understand."

"Because I'm small?"

"Hey, great things come in small…" He faltered looking pained again.

"It's okay uncle Tommy." Tyler said hugging his uncle close to him. Can you teach me how to swim fast?"

Uncle Tommy chuckled. "Well, to swim fast, you have to have long legs. But I can give you a ride instead…if your dad will allow it."

Adam gave his friend a compassionate look. "Sure, I was going to go talk with Billy anyway. Tyler, you hang on to your uncle okay? Don't let my son drown okay?"

"I'm not letting him go. Come on Ty. Hang on tight!" With his nephew riding on his back he allowed the boys sheer enthusiasm soothe the pang in his heart.

He sure wished he could have a son too.

* * *

Adam swam up to Billy. "So what do you think? Can you help him?"

"Affirmative. It'll take some work, but I know Miss Appleby will help. I plan to go talk to her tomorrow. If she can't give me some books to start him on, then I know she can give me suggestions, he's only kindergarten level, so I would just stick with the basics."

"He's got so much potential and some anger issues but I know with all of you working together, he has a much better chance then he would if he still went to the public school. I'm sure his anger issues can be worked out if you start him on his martial arts. It sure helped me build up and develop my self confidence."

I don't know what would have happened if Jason and Zack hadn't taken me under their wing and encouraged me to give Karate a chance."

Adam looked at him curiosly. "Something doesn't fit. I heard you talking to Tyler. You said that his aunt Trini and her friend Kimberly came to your rescue. Odd that you only mention her as a friend…"

Billy sighed and lowered his voice so only Adam could hear. "It's complicated and I can't betray my friend's confidence. I can encourage all I want, but she has to make the move. Please, don't say anything to anyone."

"Can't you see Tommy? He's hurting just the mention of Kim and it's the day of the letter all over again."

Billy sighed. "It's out of my hands. I hate seeing him hurting too. But it's not my place. Don't you think I have done all in my power? Look I've said enough. And I won't say anymore. In fact, forget I ever said anything at all. One day, you'll get your answers, just not today." He said this with a pleading look.

All Adam could do is sigh. "Ok. I trust your judgment."

"Thank you."

"Hey, Aisha says your planning a party at your place the day of the adoption." Kat said swimming up to them, when were you planning to let us know?"

Adam smiled. "It's not set in stone yet. I was thinking about it. I have to make sure its an off day…I have to let the people in charge know so they can send temporary nurse while I'm out."

I'm sure with all of us working together we can make all the food and drink we need. All we need is a place to hold it at."

Adam smiled at them as Tommy with Tyler still hanging on to his back swam up to them. Grayson was swimming next to them. He'd never left Tyler's side. Billy picked the puppy up and held him close.

"We can hold it at the park…or we could secure a couple lots at the campsite. At least this time we don't have to worry about putties, tengas, coggs, or pirannahtrons interrupting it. The war's been over for a year now."

Adam grinned. "Perfect. What would I do without you guys?"

"Hey, all that matters now is getting this party ready! It'll be fun!" Rocky said enthusiastically.

Tyler yawned getting Adam's attention. He pulled the little boy off Tommy's back and held him close just as Tyler started nodding off.

It was nap time for his son. He swam for shore.

Billy watched them go before Grayson started wriggling in his grasp. Billy let him go and watched as the pup made it to shore, shook himself off, and then plopped down on the blanket next to the boy, under the umbrella and fell asleep.

Soon after, Tyler fell asleep. After making sure his son was out of the heat, Adam went back into the water still keeping watch over his son, but allowing him to join in having fun with his friends.

The two weeks till the adoption seemed really far away, and he couldn't wait for the day to get there.

* * *

**Well, how did you like this chapter...and Grayson? Please leave reviews!**

**Up next! The adoption hearing!**


	10. The Hearing

**Greetings!**

**As promised, here's the next chapter. This is a tear jerker chapter...you may need a tissue or two.**

* * *

-Two weeks later-

"Tyler, do you think you could stop fidgeting long enough for me to comb your hair?" Aunt Aisha said in an exasperated tone. She had shown up early that day to help Tyler get ready for the hearing with the judge. If all went well then the Judge would finalize the adoption and her best friend would legally be the boy's father after all these years.

"Hey Aisha, you're here early." Rocky said as he stepped through the door.

"Somebody had to get this hair under control. Where's Adam?"

"He's on his way, He had to stop by the dojo to give Tommy the money for their lot at the camp site. You need any help?"

"Only if you can get our favorite nephew to sit still for a minute so I can comb his hair."

"Aisha, I can barely sit still for a 30 seconds without moving." he said with a smirk. "Let me see if I can help." Aisha rolled her eyes and handed him the comb.

Rocky pulled up a chair, straddled it and grinned at his nephew. "You nervous?"

Tyler nodded at his uncle. "I don't want the judge to yell at me. They sure do look scary on TV."

Rocky chuckled softly. "Not all judges are like Judge Judy. I promise. The only reason she yells is because the people in her court are idiots. And you, Mr. Park, are anything but an idiot. Now, come on, why don't we finish your hair?"

"But what if she says no?"

"Who? The judge? I wouldn't worry about that." Aisha said coming out from behind her desk. "I've gone before Judge Hastings before. She's a fair judge, you guys have nothing to worry about."

"And all of us will be there in support. And then later we're all going camping to celebrate."

"But what if Jason comes after me? I don't wanna die!"

If anything the boy was becoming more and more hysterical. It took a moment for Rocky to figure out what the boy was upset about. He looked his nephew in the eyes. "I need you to calm down Tyler. Look me in the eye."

When the boy obeyed Rocky continued in a soft soothing tone. "I want you to close your eyes and take several deep breaths okay?" For a few moments all they did was breathe and soon the boy was a lot calmer.

Rocky continued. "Now look at me." When he had his nephew's attention he continued. "Now, I want you to listen to me okay?"

Tyler nodded.

"Movies like that and characters like Jason Voorhees are just make believe. Behind that hockey mask is just a guy who gets paid to act like a psycho."

"You mean like an actor?"

"Exactly. And those people in the movie? They didn't really die. All those bodies you see on the screen along with all that blood and gore? Those are just a bunch of props that a lot of talented people worked many months to create. So don't you worry okay? If there was some psycho maniac walking around, then current power ranger team would come here and deal with them okay?"

Tyler nodded still looking unsure but then in the next second relaxed as he was drawn into a hug by his uncle.

"Touching moment." Adam commented finally making himself known. "What did I miss?"

"Just attempting to ease your son's fears. He was scared that Jason Voorhees would come after him while we went camping tonight."

"I see…and how did you even hear about him?"

"Jared and his gang. He told me that Jason Voorhees like to go after weaklings and losers like me. He said there were too many and they needed to be bliviated….what ever that means."

Adam knelt down by his son's chair as Rocky worked on his son's hair.

"This Jared sounds like a lot of trouble. Its probably a good thing you don't go to school with him anymore." He looked his son over and then nodded in approval. "Perfect."

After giving Tyler a tight hug, he stood up addressing Aisha who was dressed in black business coat and skirt with a yellow silk shirt underneath. And she wore the necklace her grandmother had given her. The same one that had protected her when the Hate Master had been unleashed.

"So, when's the hearing?"

"In an hour, we should get going. You all ready?"

"As I'll ever be. I don't know what it is about judges and officials that make me nervous…" he trailed off seeing Aisha smirk at him. "What?"

"Like father like son. Tyler feels nervous about this too."

He grinned at his son. "It's okay Ty. We can be nervous together."

"So, how do we do this today?"

"Well, as a rule, Tyler has to ride with me to the courthouse. We go in there, I'll speak for you for the most part. The judge asks you a question you answer honestly. The adoptions been approved already so all this is really just a formality. When you walk out of there you'll be family for real. Then tonight we go have fun. It's as simple as that."

"Unfortunately, as I'm there to represent you guys, I have to maintain a professional air about this, so while we're in there you can't refer to me as Aisha, or Aunt Aisha, It's miss Campbell while in the courthouse." she said giving all the guys a stern look.

"Yes Ma'am." Rocky said fighting the smirk that threatened to appear on his face.

"Good, now, one last thing. If any of you guys have any sort of metal on you its best to leave it in the car or here in my desk."

After checking their pockets and appearances one last time they all left for the courthouse.

* * *

When they pulled up to the courthouse, Aisha took a few moments to check her hair and makeup before getting out of the car. Tyler was a nervous wreck but he remembered what his uncle had said and took several deep breathes again.

After going through the security check point they all walked down the hallway to Courtroom 4 in the middle of the building and then sat down on the bench. Aisha crouched down in front of Tyler.

"It's going to be fine I promise. You just stand there looking cute and if the judge asks you any questions you tell the truth okay?"

"Ok, Miss Campbell."

"Good. Now you wait here with Adam while I go check in with the judge."

Several minutes went by and at last Aisha came back for them. "Okay, the judge is ready to see us. Come with me." Then she ushered Tyler in the door and then walked in next to him and had him sit in the chair next to hers and then she gave him a reassuring smile as Adam sat down in the chair and gave his 'son' a grin.

Judge Hastings was a slightly plump woman in her late 30's with short red hair. She look over them all with bright green eyes.

"Miss Campbell, what have you brought me today?"

"Your honor, I'm here with Tyler Park who has been a ward of the state since his birth. He was found on the steps of the Angel Grove Dojo. We don't know the mother as she left him wrapped up in an old jacket still attached to the afterbirth and covered in blood.

Adam Park and his friends are all members of the dojo but Adam was the one who found him. His quick actions saved the baby. He gave him his first bath and wrapped him up in a towel from the locker room and then took him immediately to the ER. Tyler would have died if they hadn't acted immediately."

"Wait a minute." the judge interrupted "Why do they share the same name if their not related?"

"Your honor, when they got to the ER. Mr. Park was given the option of naming the baby since they needed a name for the birth certificate. Adam gave him his name and his last name too. Because of his lack of job and the fact that he was barely 18 and had no job other then his small stint at the Angel Grove stunt show, he chose not to adopt the baby in hopes that a more stable family would adopt him."

"I see. And now, 6 years later you want to adopt him Mr. Park?

"Yes your honor." said Adam in a respectful tone. "After that night I enrolled at the college to get a nursing degree and I work at the shelter at the head nurse. I was surprised that after all these years that no one had adopted him. I believe it was the fact that he was a drug baby and he has several health problems and no one wanted to go to the trouble."

"And you wish to take care of him yourself?"

"Yes your honor. I have grown to love and care for Tyler as if he was my own son. I have the knowledge now to get him up to the level other boys his age are at. I have him on a nutriuous eating plan and have him taking a couple vitamins to help him stay healthy."

"Excellent. Now, what are you going to do about his education. His records indicate that he was expelled from Angel Grove Elementary for his violent outbursts. What are you going to do to keep him out of trouble and to make sure he doesn't fall behind?"

"Your honor, I don't believe he really has any violent outbursts and any fight he got into was the result of bullies picking on him. Normally, he's very shy and keeps to himself. But unfortunately the principle of the school doesn't see it that way and neither do the parents. They petitioned for Tyler to be expelled after fearing for their kid's safety."

"I have gotten with an old teacher of mine, miss Appleby who teaches at the high school, she was able to set me up with a curriculum and a lesson plan. My friends and I are all going to be pitching in to make sure he doesn't fall behind."

"Every Friday I'll be turning in his work to her for grading. When the end of the year comes she'll turn in his grades to the state so they can pass him in to the next grade. We have no plans for leaving the city. So, he'll most likely be home schooled for the rest of his schooling years."

The judge nodded and then looked beyond Adam and looked at their friends.

Who were watching the proceedings intently.

"All of these people are going to pitch in?"

"Yes ma'am. Aisha said. They're all a pretty tight knit group. They all came here in support of Mr. Park and Tyler.

"I see. Well, this all looks very promising and all your papers are in order, I have just a few more questions before I make this all legal."

"I have seen many kids come through here with the same problems…the one that stands out the most is his emotional problems. His violent outbursts for one. What are you planning to do about them?"

"My friends, Tommy Oliver, and Jason Scott, and I have all been working with Tyler on his anger issues. I've seen a significant improvement, we've also been teaching him to channel is frustrations into other physical activities."

"Such as?"

"Putting him through basic Katas and going a few rounds with a practice dummy or with the jumping ropes."

The judge looked at the group of people sitting behind them.

"Which one of you is Tommy Oliver?"

Tommy stood up. "I am your honor."

Please approach the bench.

When he did so, the judge looked down at him. "Are you a certified instructor?"

Yes your honor. I've been training in martial arts since I was 8. I'm a 3rd degree black belt and am working on starting up my own dojo along with my friend Jason Scott and Rocky De Santos."

"And can you attest to the improvements that Tyler has made since beginning the program?"

"Yes your honor. He is really beginning to improve and he's learning to control his anger and he's a lot calmer then when he first started out. But I think that's more because of Adam. He's taught Tyler several breathing exercises and techniques to help him stay calm when he's stressed out. Adam is calm by nature, he's spent a lot of time with Tyler and as a result Tyler's calm."

"Well, that's wonderful. You may be seated Mr. Oliver. "

"Thank you your honor."

When he was seated again the judge continued.

"Two more questions. I need to ascertain that you have a stable home life. Have you prepared a room for him to stay in?"

"Yes your honor. I have upgraded to a two bedroom apartment in the apartment building. He has his own bedroom next to mine. Its fully furnished with a bed, a dresser and closet full of good clothing, bookcase, a play station and a TV as well as several books for me to read to him."

"Wonderful. One last question and then I'll sign the papers. Tyler Park would you please stand up?"

"Yes your honor." he stood up and took a deep breath before meeting the judge's eyes.

"I need to know that you are happy with this arrangement. Do you want to live with Mr. Park?"

"Yes your honor. He's a great dad! I can't wait to live with him."

Adam chuckled and looked at him with shining eyes. And Aisha looked ready to cry. But she held it in check.

"Excellent. I wish you both the best life has to offer. Miss Campbell please approach the bench so we can sign the certificate."

"Yes your Honor." Aisha said approaching the bench. She watched as the judge signed the paper and then handed it to her. She signed her name and then handed it back to the judge who put the stamped it with the seal of the state of California then she picked up her gavel.

"By the authority of the Town of Angel Grove and the state of California, I declare the adoption of Tyler Lee Park to Adam Lee Park official and he will be recognized as such for the rest of his days. And congratulations to the both of you."

"Thank you your Honor." Aisha said as Tyler got up and ran to Adam and jumped into his arms.

Aisha felt one tear escape her eye and was discretely handed a tissue by the judge.

Adam held his son tight. "Your mine forever son."

"I love you dad." Tyler said before kissing his dad's cheek.

Then Adam walked over to his friends and everyone hugged them and began to walk out the door.

"Mr. Oliver! Please stay behind for a moment, I want to speak with you."

"Yes your honor." he hugged Tyler one last time before telling them that he'd meet them in the parking lot.

"Yes your honor?"

"Mr. Oliver, I have a daughter who used to be in martial arts. She had her first tournament and lost. I'm afraid she's lost her enthusiasm. She quit the dojo and I am surprised that no one, not even her sensei tried to talk her out of it. Is that the way that it's supposed to be?"

"Not at all your honor. The point and main reason for even taking up martial arts is about building character and self esteem. I'm ashamed to say it but there are some dojo's out there that are only there to make money. In my opinion, they don't deserve to be open."

"Thank you for your honesty. I know she enjoyed the classes. I would hate to see her give up on something she enjoyed.

Tommy was quiet for a moment, How about you bring your daughter over to the youth center. If you like I can try to talk to her about it. If she wants to continue I can get her into some classes and we can go from there."

"He gave her his card. When you want to bring her by the youth center give me a call and I'll be there."

"Thank you Mr. Oliver. You're dismissed."

"You're welcome, your Honor." and with that, he walked out the door to join his brothers.

* * *

**30 minutes later**

Adam Park and his new son pulled into an gas station 10 miles from the campsite to get ice and to gas up the car.

They walked into the gas station hand to pay for the gas when a loud scream was heard Adam looked up to see a big man holding a knife to his son's throat. His cohort started firing shots randomly.

"All right, everyone listen up! This is a hold up. Everyone give up your valuables and empty the cash register or the boy gets it!"

Adam fought back the fear and despair he felt as he looked into his son's frightened eyes.

He shot his son a worried glance.

"Everyone on the floor now. Think I'm kidding? He put the knife away and pulled out a gun from his waist band.

"_Oh God Tyler…don't move…please don't move. _He thought as he got on the floor.

Tyler looked at his dad on the floor. "_No! I just got him! I'm not gonna let these bullies take him away from me!"_

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion for Adam. He looked up to see his son stamp down on one foot and bite the man's hand at the same time he saw a flash of something and then heard his son cry out before falling in front of him.

In that next second, the door busted open and Tommy came in followed by Jason who sprang into action disarming the thugs and soon they were both down.

Not that Adam noticed. He only noticed a puddle of blood that was forming under his son. "Oh Hell No!!"

Tommy and Jason made sure the thugs were out cold before looking at the boy on the floor.

"Tyler!!!"

* * *

**Yeah, I know its a cliffe. Your positive responce will get the next chapter up quicker :D**

**Its okay for those of you who burst into tears during the hearing. I cried while typing that part too.**


	11. Healing Wounds

**I wasn't about to leave you all with a cliffe for more then a day. Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Adam was in shock as he hurried to check his son over. He ripped open his son's shirt and began to check for wounds. This was something he never thought he would have to do.

There on his side was a gaping hole. His medical knowledge kicked in and told him that all major organs should have been missed. But he couldn't be sure about blood arteries.

Then Tommy was there taking Tyler's shirt and plugging the hole and then used his own to tie it in place.

He only saw the men on the floor. In that instant sheer hatred welled up in him and he got up and started toward them only to be held back by two pairs of hands.

"Adam! Snap the hell out of this!" Then he was being roughly shaken. "That son of bitch shot my son! He'll not get away with it! Let me go!"

Then he was being slammed against a freezer.

"Adam Park! Do _not _make me tie you up!" Then a softer voice added, "Zordon expected better of us. Now act like a ranger and restrain yourself!!! Or so help me I'll do it for you!" Tommy raged pulling rank on him. Then Jason added, " Your son needs you to take care of him!"

That was enough to snap him out of it. As his vision refocused he looked to see his son being attended to by EMTs.

"Oh my god…Tyler." With those words Adam's knees buckled under him and he sank to the floor.

Tommy caught him and lowered him to the floor.

An EMT saw him and hurried to attend him. "He's in shock. Tommy told the EMT. "That's the boy's dad.."

"Understood sir. Lets treat him for shock and then he can follow us to the hospital."

"N…no…I'm okay." Adam said opening his eyes again.

"Are you sure sir?"

"Yeah, Im okay I promise."

"Okay then."

Tommy pulled him to his feet. "You go on the ER. I'll let everyone know what's going on." He looked at the emt. You taking him to the childrens hospital?"

"Yes sir." Adam followed them out and then they were gone.

"How does this happen?" Jason asked in a soft voice.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Tommy said. "Right now Adam and Tyler need us. Lets get a hold of everyone else."

With that, they walked out only taking one last look at the thugs. That was when saw a strange looking tattoo on the upper arm of the biggest thug. It was one that he'd never seen before. It was a pair of swords crossed over a bleeding skull.

Tommy filed away that information away in case he needed to know that later. Then he jumped in his white jeep and followed the ambulance to the hospital.

* * *

An hour later, it was a somber and worried group of friends that sat waiting in hushed silence waiting for word on their nephew.

The police had already been there to question Adam, Tommy, and Jason about what happened at the ice house. Adam was pacing like a caged lion barely able to contain his frustration.

They all watched him waiting out his frustration. Finally Aisha broke the silence. "Adam, please sit down. Wearing a hole in the floor isn't gonna make the doctor get in here any faster."

Adam was quiet and they all saw it coming. The fury was about to be unleashed. Wordlessly, Rocky shut the door and stood guard.

WHY THE HELL DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN ME! IS THIS THE PRICE I PAY FOR TAKING UP THE EFFING MANTLE!!! JUST ONCE I WISH THINGS COULD GO SMOOTHLY!!! HAVEN'T I EARNED IT!!! HAVEN'T WE ALL EARNED IT!!!!!

Adam whirled on Tommy.

AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU HOLD ME BACK! THAT SON OF A BITCH DESERVED TO DIE FOR SHOOTING MY SON!!! I COULD HAVE FINISHED HIM OFF BEFORE THE COPS GOT THERE!!!!

Tommy took it all in stride and waited calmly for Adam to run out of steam. Adam rarely ever cussed... Or talked about killing people. It spoke of just how shaken he was by this.

"I CAN'T LOSE HIM!!! NOT AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH!!!"

Finally, Adam sank to his knees slamming his fists into the floor…and then the tears came.

But he was among friends. They didn't criticize him at all. Finally Aisha and Rocky knelt by him and helped him on to his seat. Even though all of them were friends, these three were friends the longest.

Aisha sat down next to him. (She had gone home after the hearing and changed into her jeans and yellow t-shirt.) Then Adam was crying on his best friend's shoulder while Rocky sat next to him offering silent support.

Aisha spoke softly into his ear so only he could hear. "It's okay Adam. I know Tyler will be fine. Remember what Dulcea said? Adam took a deep breath and looked at her with puffy eyes. T..to those who are Ninjetti…"

"Anything is possible." Rocky finished.

But I thought we lost our powers when the falcon zord was captured." Adam said softly.

"Anything is possible." Aisha said. "I'd bet my morpher if I still had my power."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Rocky helped Adam sit on the chair and then sat next to him with Aisha sitting on the other side.

In walked Dr. Cooper…the same nurse that had talked to him the night he brought baby Tyler in, though he was older then the last time they'd talked.

"Adam Park? I didn't think I'd ever see you again. I wish it was under better circumstances."

"What's the diagnoses? Adam asked looking worried.

"He made it. We removed the bullet and stitched up the wound. But he lost a lot of blood. Unfortunately, we're out of his blood type: A positive, we need to find a match."

"I'm A positive." Adam said, "Take all you need."

"Then you need to come with me. I'll keep you all updated." He added seeing all of them. "After the transfusion, he'll be taken up to a room and kept overnight for observation. With any luck, he'll be out tomorrow or the day after."

"Thank you doctor." Rocky said. "That little boy means everything to us."

"It's good to see that little Tyler has found such a wonderful and loving family." then he turned and led Adam out of the hall and to the children's ward.

The children's ward was colorfully painted and even sported a few power ranger paintings. Adam smiled faintly at them. The muscles were a bit embellished and some one had added a skirt to the yellow ranger's costume. Aisha would appreciate that and so would Trini. He mused as he was led into Tyler's room.

He'd been afraid that he would next see Tyler with a bunch of tubes in him. He was relieved to see that the only tube in him was an IV and one for his bladder. Other then that he saw Tyler sleeping comfortably. His clothes had been taken away and he was now dressed in a blue hospital gown and he had blankets piled up to his neck. He looked up to the monitor suspended above his bed and was pleased to see that everything looked normal. The heart rate was a little sluggish but that was to be expected with the trauma he'd suffered.

"If you'll lay down here nurse park, we'll get you set up." Dr. Cooper said calling in a nurse. A few minutes passed and to his surprise Dr. Penny came in. The aging nurse came in and gave them both a look. "Now this is something I never thought I'd see."

"It was a surprise to me too." Adam said in a wry but relieved voice. To Adam that was a relief, the last thing he wanted was the IV to be screwed up because of nerves.

She gave him a few pillows to rest on and then began to turn on the machine and hooked all the tubes up. Adam kept his eyes on his son the whole time. He watched as a few minutes later his blood began to flow into his son's body.

Dr. Penny walked over to his son's bedside and gently brushed the hair out of his closed eyes. "It's a shame that this happened. I had hoped that his last time in the hospital would be that last time I saw him hooked up like this."

Adam sighed. "I've done my best, but it seems that the worst things seem to happen to us. We just got done with the adoption hearing this morning. We were planning to celebrate with a camping trip tonight."

Dr. Penny gently pulled up his boy's blanket again and then walked over to Adam. "Now, Nurse Park, this is not the time to dwell on the negative things. It's not gonna help anything focusing on that." Before Adam could respond she smiled at him and continued. "You've adopted Tyler and he's got a family with you and all your friends that are in that waiting room down the hall. And you can still have that camping trip. It's just gonna be delayed a little bit. And you've got a happy life with your son to look forward too. you may even get a woman to share your life with one day.

Adam's thought immediately turned to Tanya, the girl he let slip away. "She's in Nashville though. Chasing her dream."

"But it may not always be that way. She may just come back to you one day."

"It would take a miracle. The last time I talked to her she seemed so happy."

This world is full of miracles, just look at you and Tyler. You finding him again was a miracle, it was a miracle that shot missed his heart and with his medical past, it was a miracle he survived."

Adam took a few moments to let her words seep in. "You got a point."

About half an hour later the transfusion was complete and he unhooked from the machine and hooked up to an IV to help replace the blood he'd just given.

"All it takes is a litte faith to move mountains." she said pulling a blanket it over him. "You both have had a horrific day. You should get some rest. I'll be back in a few hours to bring you some food." And then she was gone.

In the silence, he gazed at his son. Not even two hours before he'd been jumping for excitement and they'd both been exuberant about the adoption going through. And now, here they sat in the hospital.

He was never one to throw someone's advice out the window. The aging nurse had a point. He realized he had a lot to be happy about. He looked over at his son and then at the moniter that was hanging over his bed. to his surprise he noticed that the heart beat that had been sluggish before was now beating like it would have been had the accident never happened.

Under the blankets, and unknown to Adam, the boy's body was filling out a bit and his skin was getting a more healthy color to it. Internally, his cells were transforming into much healthier ones and the good power infused blood was mingling with the sickly one's he'd had and transforming him. And those dormant cells that had been effected by his natural mother and father's drug and acohol habit were being changed into healthy cells...and lastly, the power of the ninjetti that gave his new father his power, though dormant, were fusing themselves to his own DNA. Making them glow softly as they floated around in his blood, waiting for the day they'd be activated.

Adam smiled at his son. "I love you Tyler."

* * *

Down the hall, The doctor came into see them. "The transfusion was a success. I don't see any reason why he can't leave tomorrow morning. He'll have to go easy for a bit because of the stitches but he'll be fine. Normaly, young kids who suffered the same effects he did would be kept longer, but since Adam is his dad, we can realease him early. Just make suer he doesn't do anything strenuous."

Thank you again doctor." Rocky said. "Can we see him?"

"He's asleep from the pain medication we gave him. He's gonna be out for a few hours. When he wakes up, you can see him one at a time."

* * *

**A few hours later**

Tyler woke up to see his dad sleeping with his head on his bed.

"Dad?"

Adam sat up slowly focusing on his son. "Hey Ty, you scared the hell out of me!"

"I thought they were gonna kidnapp me! I didn't want to lose you!" he said desperately.

Adam smiled softly at him. "It doesn't matter now. You're never gonna lose me. We've both gone through hell today. All I care about is that you're alive."

"But what about the party! I really wanted to go camping!"

Adam chuckled. "The deposit was for three days, we can go tomorrow after your out if the guys are up to it."

"Of course we can. Your uncle Jason already talked to the campsite owners." Tommy said walking in "You didn't think we'd let a couple of low life losers ruin our camping trip did you?"

"Your uncle's right. Tomorrow, after you're discharged we are going to go the restaurant of your choice and then we'll go to the campsite. "Your uncle Billy and aunt Kat are bringing Grayson with them. We'll have loads of fun. But only as soon as you get better."

Tyler leaned against the pillow, "I sure wish I had my game boy. I know it's still in dad's car."

"Oh, you mean this one?" he said pulling the game boy out of the pocket of his leather jacket.

Tyler's face lit up. "Yeah, how'd you know I wanted it?"

"It's the only thing besides love that a boy like you can't do without."

"You're the best!" he grinned.

"Hey!" Adam said feining hurt. "I thought I was the best?"

Tyler looked at his dad biting his lip.

A second later his dad grinned. "I'm only teasing son, I know I'm the best dad ever."

Tyler just rolled his eyes and then yawned.

"Tired buddy?"

Tyler yawned. No, just…."he yawned again.

Adam quirked an eyebrow at him.

But Tyler had already fallen asleep.

"I see he already has the whole 'but I'm not sleepy' routine down." Tommy said grinning.

"Yep, and that's all the proof I need that he's gonna be a normal boy which is all I'm hoping for." Then Adam yawned.

Tommy shook his head. "You wanna take a nap? I'll stay with him."

"Nah, I'm okay" Adam said yawning again.

"Come on Adam, we've all been through hell today. Your not a super hero anymore, your body turned back to normal when we handed over the turbo powers."

"Seriously, I'm not…" and then he was out almost slumping out of his chair. Tommy caught him and then stood him up and helping him onto the other bed.

"Like father like son." Jason said coming up behind him with a blanket.

"They both look so peaceful." Tommy said smiling at the both of them.

They have each other now." Jason answered. "The only thing that would make this family complete is for Adam to get his head out of his butt and get Tanya back here. They belong together and every boy needs a mom. As wonderful as Aisha has been in taking care of him, She can never be the mom he needs."

"You're right." Tommy said. "He really should go after her."

"And you should have gone after Kim. If I were you, I would have gone after her by now."

"Jase, bro, She was the one who dumped me. She doesn't want me and I don't need her."

"Bull. You need her and you want her."

"It doesn't matter, she doesn't need or want me. Can we just drop it?"

"For now, but it doesn't mean I won't bring it up later."

"And I'll tell you then too. I. Don't. Need. Her."

"Whatever, let's just go already."

Tommy sighed. And then followed Jason out of the room shutting off the lights and closing the door.

* * *

**Well, tyler's better now. What do you all think of this chapter?**

**Leave a review!**


	12. The Storm Is Over

**Here we go with the next chapter! Tell me what you think!**

* * *

-The next day-

Tyler woke up and looked around the room. On another bed his dad was fast asleep. And in the chair next to his bed was Uncle Rocky and on another chair was Aunt Aisha. He smiled to himself. He never thought this would happen. He had a family. And it was so awesome to him.

He looked over at his arm…where that needle was stuck into. He never really liked needles to begin with. But he guessed that with his dad being a nurse, he'd probably see a lot more of them.

It was a small price to pay for what he had now.

"Uncle Rocky?"

Rocky started and then slowly woke up. "Mmmm…hey buddy, how're you feeling?"

Tyler yawned. "Okay I guess, I want to sit up, but I don't want to get the nurses mad by accidentally pulling out the needle."

The older man chuckled. "It's okay, here, let me help." He got the little remote and pressed a button. "There, how's this?"

"Awesome. When can I get out of here?"

"In a little bit." Answered Dr. Penny said as she came in. "I'm just coming in to check on you guys. How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm okay, though I wish I could get out of this bed and walk around."

"You'll be walking around soon enough, but why don't you let me check your stitches real quick."

Tyler nodded and Dr. Penny lifted up the side of his hospital gown and gasped softly."

What's wrong? Rocky said looking at his nephew in concern.

"It's a miracle. The gash isn't even there anymore. It's as if he never got hurt in the first place." she said softly. Rocky didn't know what to say. So he tried to play it down. "Well, if anyone deserves a miracle it's Tyler. He and his dad have been through hell."

The Doctor smiled at them. "I guess so." she turned to face Tyler again. "You are a miracle child. When your dad brought you in all those years ago, you were so tiny and sickly. I knew you would have a difficult life ahead of you…and yet you've become a strong boy."

"It's amazing what can happen when love comes in the picture, I wouldn't give Tyler up for anything." Adam said coming over to his bed. "Son, if you ever scare me like that again, your grounded for life. Even your Uncle Rocky won't be able to help you."

"Don't worry dad, it won't happen again." Tyler said smiling up at his him. "Can we get out of here now?"

Uncle Rocky chuckled. "Sure, as soon as the discharge papers come. Have you thought of where you want to go for lunch?"

Tyler smiled wider…

* * *

"Chuck E Cheese's?" Rocky said as they pulled into the parking lot. "Tyler are you sure?"

"Yeah, my fun got interrupted last time and I didn't even get to collect my prize. I want to try for it again."

Adam sighed. "And if you run into the bully again?"

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Please dad, what are the chances of that happening again?"

Rocky clapped him on the shoulder. "In our experience, things like this happen all the time."

Tyler shrugged. "But this time I have you guys. I won't need to defend myself. If anyone gives me trouble then I'll come strait back to you."

"Even if they hit you and take your tickets? The one's that you've worked so hard for?" Rocky inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Tyler hesitated.

"That's what I thought." his uncle replied. "Before we go in there I want you to do something for me. Before you throw that first punch, think about weather or not getting into that fight is worth getting into trouble or even getting thrown out and banned from Chuck E. Cheeses. Will you do that for me?

"Remember what we taught you." his dad said breaking in again. "There is only one reason to fight and that's to save your own life or those who are close to you. We can always get you more tokens and tickets or prizes are easily won again. Okay?"

Tyler nodded and smiled at his uncles. "Okay, can we go in now? I'm starving!"

Uncle Rocky chuckled. "That's a boy after my own heart!"

Adam chuckled. "No, that's a boy who has a lot of growing and filling out to do."

"Guys." Jason said walking up to their car door. He watched Tyler and Rocky walk in the door before continuing. "Have any of you considered the fact that if that boy is in there again that he might use more then just his fist and brute force to pick a fight with Tyler?"

Adam nodded. "Duh, Jase. That's why he's not playing alone today. We wont give any bullies the opportunity to pick on him. It'll be twice as hard for anyone to start trouble with him with his family always hanging around him."

"Adam's right." Tommy said. "He's got us. He won't need to defend himself if we're there."

"Hmm…almighty leader's got a point." Jase said again. "Come on, lets not let Ape boy and Tadpole have all the fun!"

Adam sighed. _What was with the frog puns?_

He chuckled good heartedly and walked in the door. The sight that greeted him was enough to make him forget his own advice. Rocky stood protectively in front of Tyler while a rich couple were yelling at a manager.

"What's going on here?" he demanded pushing his son behind him.

"You dare bring that trouble maker of a whelp out here again? He was dangerous enough to be thrown out of his own school. And now you bring him here?"

Adam glared at the other parents. "Tyler is not a whelp. He's my son. What gives you the right to demand his banning from a kid's restaurant!"

"He's nothing but a trouble making street rat. He's not fit to share this restaurant with normal children.

Behind him Tyler bit his lip and looked at his shoes.

Adam was in the thick of it. "My son has every right to play here and enjoy himself. He's just survived a serious gun shot wound and he almost died. He's worth more then ten of your sons."

"Alright everyone, that's enough." The manager said. "If you guys can't resolve your differences then I have no choice but for the both of you to leave. Sorry."

Tyler fought back his tears having heard his dad's words. Then he remembered his uncle's words.

"_Think about weather or not getting into that fight is worth getting into trouble or even getting thrown out and banned from Chuck E. Cheeses."_

"_Is it even worth the fight?" _

It was then that Tyler found his courage.

He tugged on his dad's sleeve. "Dad, its okay. This fight isn't worth getting thrown out of which is what is probably going to happen now anyway."

Then he looked at the rich people. "Jared is the real bully. All I ever did was try and defend myself. He's worse then I am."

Then he looked at the manager. "I'm sorry to start trouble, I don't need to come here to have fun. Not when I can have more fun at Adelle's. This fight isn't worth it." then he turned to his dad and uncles. "Come on lets go."

As they turned to leave the manager spoke up. "Wait a moment."

They turned to look at him.

He looked at Jared's parents. "I reserve the right to refuse service to anyone. And as much money as you spend here, my number of customers have dropped due to you and your son. And I've never had such a big employee turn over as I have since you started coming here. You've lodged more complaints then any customers I've ever had. I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to ask you to cash in your tickets, grab your prizes and leave the premises."

The rich people blanched at him and then Jared's mom spoke. "You do this I'll tell all our friends to never bring their children here again."

The man shrugged. "Go ahead. It'll be worth it to have all the old customers back here again. Have a nice day."

Fuming, Jared turned and threw his tickets down and they all left the restaurant in a great huff.

When they were gone, the manager scooped up the tickets on the floor and handed them over to Tyler. "Here you go, it's a nice way to start the fun."

Tyler's eyes bugged out and he grabbed his uncle Rocky's hand and pulled him towards the games room. But then Rocky pullled him towards the token machine first.

Jason chuckled as he came up along side him. "Those two deserve each other. I don't think Rocky ever grew up."

Adam nodded grinning. "My son needs playmates. He may never get friends now that he's been banned from the public schools. I'm grateful that Rocky is so willing to take over the roll."

"So, you're not gonna fight the school system?" Asked Tommy as they all walked over to the biggest table in the room.

Adam shook his head. "Nah, it's not worth it. With all of us teaching him he could finish school ahead of all the other kids his age. Nothing would please me more then for my son, the so called 'street rat' to emerge ahead of that little bully."

Tommy gave him a surprised look. "Did I really just hear that? You don't have a vengeful bone in your body."

"I do when it comes to my son. I don't like violence. This is the best way to prove those rich snobs wrong. When my son graduates before theirs. Besides, this way, Ty can have a hands on learning experience. It may even prove a better teaching tool then having him sit in those boring class rooms for 8 hours a day. Don't you think?"

His buddies gave him a surprised look before they slowly nodded. Adam expelled a breath and added. "But not before we give him the best weekend of his life." Adam eyed a huge stuffed animal hanging over the prize counter. It was a giant blue and green tree frog. "My son is alive and we're a family. My son's brand new room needs some more stuff in it!"

Then he took off for the token counter. Tommy laughed and headed off to order the pizzas. Jason grinned and shook his head.

_Like father, like son! _

**

* * *

**

**What do you think of the justice meated out here? Was it fitting?**

**Up next, the epiloge!**


	13. Epiloge: Calm Waters

**Here we go. The Final Chapter in this wonderful story! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Epiloge

**3 years later**

**The Scott wedding reception**

Tyler never was one for fancy occasions. He was sitting at the table listening to the music. He'd changed a lot since that night at the hospital.

He was nine, and thanks to his dad and family's training he was a lot calmer and more sure of himself. Though he still didn't like these formal occasions.

His dad had introduced him to Tanya his one time girlfriend. She was nice and they seemed to have this strong aura of love about them. And he could tell that they had definitely been in love at one time…and seemed to reconnect immediately.

He had no doubt that she would be his mom someday.

His uncle Tommy seemed to be a lot happier too. There were two new kids here at the reception including a red head he didn't know and was not really interested in. He hadn't missed that pretty brown haired girl during the ceremony, he knew he should have been paying attention to his Uncle Jason and Aunt Trini who were the whole reason for this dressy occasion, but the moment he'd lain eyes on her, he hadn't been able to pay attention to anybody else.

His eyes scanned the room for her now, and there, sure enough next to her twin brother was…that girl with the brown curly hair and the most beautiful brown eyes…

"Hey Tyler, why don't you stop mooning over her and ask her to dance?" His Uncle Rocky said comming over to him.

"Her brother would kill me, he looks tough enough to break a few bones, I don't want to be in the hospital again."

Uh, Tyler, in case you missed it, he's in a cast right now." Adam came up with Tanya on his arm. he'd heard the whole thing. "He can't do anything but glare at you. Unless your too chicken to go ask her for a dance."

"I'm no chicken."

"Prove it!" He dad said smirking at him.

"Fine, I will!" and with that he got up and walked away.

"Too easy." He said to tanya before kissing her cheek.

"You're pretty good at this whole father thing."

"Well, I've had a few years practice. It's easy for now. I hate to think of what's gonna happen when puberty hits him."

"I'm sure you'll be fine. I'll be there for you this time around. I wish you would have asked me for help when all this started. I would have given up my job to come help you."

Adam looked at her. "Really?"

"Loved ones come first as far as I'm concerned." she said looking at him with a serious expression on her face.

Adam just grinned at her and kissed her softly.

Tommy grinned at them from across the way. "It's about time."

"That's the understatement of the century." Jason said as he held his new wife close. "Now that you have the chance to get Kim back, you better take it or I'll personally kick your butt."

"I have kids now, I'm not letting them go."

Jason smirked at him as Tyler approached Terra Hart.

* * *

Terra looked at Tyler approaching her.

"My name's Tyler. May I have this dance?"

He felt her twins eyes on him burning holes into his gut. But it was expected. He kept his cool.

"I promise to bring your sister back when the song's over."

The beautiful girl smiled at him and accepted his hand. He was in Heaven as he led her onto the dance floor.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

I know, finally over right? well, what did you think? You like?

Reviews are gladly excepted!


End file.
